could it be?
by lukas 10
Summary: Mimi is back. her parents are getting divorce. she's signed in an insitute of sports and arts. she meets a playboy, a new girl friend and his old bestfriend, also exbf. something caothic also fun. 1st fic 1st time R&R. not so bad I HOPE :D M for safety.
1. coming home

i don't own Digimon.

**HEY! I'm happy you are reading this... I hope you like it…**

**This is my first fic ever… I hope is fine… or at least readable… I don't know if that word exist... I hope so…**

**Well… here is info for the fic.**

**These are the important ones:**

**Mimi Tachikawa: 21**

**Taichi/Tai Yagami: 22**

**Michael Smith: 21**

**Yamato/Matt Ishida: 22**

**Sora Takenouchi: 22**

**Takeru/TK Ishida: 17**

**Hikari/Kari Yagami: 17**

… **and these are the not so important ones but anyway…**

**Koushiro/Izzy Izumi: 20**

**Joe Kido: 24**

**Daisuke/Davis Motomiya: 17**

**Yolei/Miyako Inoue: 17**

**Ken Ichijouji:17**

**Kentaro Shajo: 23**

**Takuya Karugami: 19**

**Shusuke Notora: 23**

**Naoko Kiramatu: 21**

**Ryuya Monotaro: 23**

**Chapter one: **

"Come on! You are kidding right?! How is it that I have to wait another hour to get on my flight?! A girl shouted at the airport to an assistant as she checked in.

"We are very sorry about making you wait so long to take your flight to Japan Miss Tachikawa but we can't do anything to help. The plane is late due to a storm at the south and--" said the assistant in a calmed voice.

"And what am I supposed to do for a whole hour?! I've been waiting for that stupid plane since 4 am and now it's almost 9am! I… Am I supposed to wait another hour?? You must be kidding!" she screamed almost crying

"There's nothing we can do to get you to Japan until the plane arrives, so the only thing you can do is wait. Please miss calm down and have a seat... You can also go to the cafeteria and have breakfast or a dessert if you want. The company will cover all expenses for you, so don't worry." Said the assistant again but trying to sound firm and sure of what she was saying. It was clear enough that the assistant was scared about the girl's reaction, so the only thing she hoped was that the girl would calm down and wait at the cafeteria.

"o.k." said the girl. "But if I have to wait longer , make you sure you start looking for another job like the rest of the others here!" Then she smiled, turned back and started to walk to the cafeteria, where she had been sitting since 5 am.

The assistant took a deep breath 'oh god, this plane better get here in less than an hour, if' not, I'm going to be killed by this little crazy bitch.' Though the assistant.

At the cafeteria she was really upset. She ordered a strawberry cheesecake. It was 9 o'clock in the morning, besides she didn't usually eat any kind of dessert at the airport or at any restaurants because she knew that her mother's were the best, even hers were better than any other in the whole New York but she was so upset with everyone. She just wanted to go back to her mother. When her dessert was placed in front of her, she also asked for a mocha coffee. Since when did she eat so much candy? Yes, she loves them but she never ate them so early in the morning, though. She started to eat and then to drink her sweet coffee. She though of what had happened.

FLASHBACK

"You can't leave! Don't go! Why are you leaving?! Stay here!" cried Michael as she told that she was moving back to Japan.

"I can't Michael, you know I can't" said she in a sad voice. "You know how the situation with my family is right now "

"Yeah but—"she was interrupted by him but she cut him off

"They are separated right now and maybe they're getting divorced as soon as possible… don't you understand? My mom needs me right now. I can't leave her to deal with all of this just like that!"

"But Mimi you're leaving me!" he replied.

"I know and I'm sorry but this is not a goodbye, we'll see each other soon you'll see…" but Michael didn't smiled back at her like she was.

"Oh, come on! Don't make me pick! Please. You're one of my best friends. I know its hard 'cause I don't want to leave you here. I'm going to miss you so much!" as she said that she hugged him very tight.

"me too…" replied Michael seconds later and before she broke the hug, he hug her back and hold her so tight as this was a goodbye for ever. She wanted to cry and truly tried hard to not but she couldn't. Then she could feel a warm tear on her neck. He was crying, too. That made her cried even harder, till there were no more tears to cry.

After that he let her go and walked away. He didn't turned back to say see you in a while like they used to when she/he went to travel. She knew maybe she wasn't coming back after all but it broke her heart. Her best friend in these 5 years was kind of upset and sad because her leaving him but she couldn't do anything about it. So she turned away, taking her luggage with her and looking for a taxi to drive her to the airport.

END OF FLASHBACK

She finished her dessert. It was almost time to get her plane, well, so she hoped. Then her thought turned again to Michael.

'Why did you look for me at 3 am, you couldn't catch me before? And why did you look again for me to ask me again to stay, when I clearly explained to you why I'm leaving? Oh Michael…' though she but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling her

"Please miss Tachikawa Mimi, go to gate 9 to get your flight on time" she stood up and walked to gate 9. Once she was at her seat on first class she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It was not so difficult because she was tired.

* * *

"What?!" asked the boy.

"You heard me already. We have new neighbors and I want you to go and meet them. I was there in the morning. I think that she and her husband are getting divorced. She didn't say exactly that but because of her gaze… well that's not important now. You go and help her with all the boxes that are still outside. I don't know where the workers go but they're not back and it's already 6… and it might rain today so please, go and help her!" her mother exclaimed.

"But--"

"No buts! Go and do it Taichi!" she said loud and firmly.

"And Kari?" he asked, hoping her sister could go too.

"She is out with that Takeru Ishida, really nice boy."

"What?!" he asked shocked "she can go out when I cannot because of helping my new neighbors? That's not fair!"

"Taichi listen to me. Your sister is at Takerus studying for their exam tomorrow, so if you don't mind, the rain is going to start soon so hurry up and go." She looked at her son and he was making a puppy face. "Besides the woman has a daughter. If she looks like her mother she shall be really beautiful. Maybe you both can be friends and then date and then you both can get married! Wouldn't be that nice?"

"Mom please, stop dreaming!"

"What? You don't like the idea that a very pretty girl, maybe the prettiest you ever meet is going to live next door?

"C'mon, we aren't so lucky! Don't you remember our last neighbors?"

"Yes I do! They were so sweet and gentle. Their daughter was really nice also."

"You kidding, right? She was a monster! At the beginning she seemed to have a crush on me and became a stalker, then I don't know why she told her dad that I was the stalker and that in the middle of the night I walked in her room and forced her to… well that's not important. The point is that I don't care about what you said to that woman because I can say that you promised her or something that I would help her but I'm not, ok? I don't want to be stalked again!!"

"Ok, I'll make you some pancakes by the time you're back home ok?"

"Ok!" Taichi smiled at her mom, and run through the door to their new neighbor.

"Oh god, he is already 21 and I still need to make pancakes for him to make him do the things he is asked to." Said Taichis mom to herself and walked to the kitchen looking for flour. "Great! Now I need to go and buy some!" cried his mother sarcastically.

* * *

Mimi wakes up. "What? I'm not already there?" asked loud but

speaking to herself.

"No Miss Tachikawa. We'll arrive in Tokio in 30 minutes. But here!" the stewardess on the plane offered her a bar of chocolate and well ,Mimi was hungry and she never ate on the plane because she didn't like the food, so she accepted it.

"Thanks!" she said and smiled. 30 minutes more and I'll be back in Japan. Maybe I can see Yamato again! Oh it been so long… he should be 22 already. 4 years have passed since she saw him for the last time. They were just teenagers but now he should have change. His face, his hair, his body… everything should have changed on him! 'C'mon I want to see you again Yamato-kun!!' cried to herself and smiled while she was eating the chocolate bar.

* * *

"Hello? Someone here?" asked Taichi from the door. No one answered. He was going to go away when he heard a beautiful voice coming form inside the house.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked the woman coming out of the kitchen. "Sorry I didn't answer before but it was that I was trying to put a box in there" showing with her finger the direction "and I just couldn't come before. I'm sorry" said the woman again looking at the boy who was standing at her house door. He was tall, taller than her. But anyway she wasn't tall at all. Messy hair, deep chocolates eyes, tanned skin, seems to be strong enough for his age maybe a bit stronger.

"Oh no, it's ok you were busy it's alright" said Taichi to the woman inside the house. 'Boy she's beautiful but she seems a bit older than me, maybe that's not so important to her and she will go out on a date with me' Taichi though.

"So… why are you here?" asked the woman.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot… do you need help with the boxes or something? I mean it would be a pleasure to help a beautiful woman like you!" said Taichi in a flirting voice and she giggled.

"Yea… really I'm not kidding. Everybody knows that beautiful girls shouldn't work so hard with all this moving stuff" she giggled again.

"Thanks! It would be great. Oh, by the way I'm Tachikawa Kasumi."

"I'm Yagami Kamiya Taichi but called me just Tai."

"Well you can bring those boxes from there over here. With your help I'm surely will do before Mimi arrives with the other things!" and smiled to Taichi, in a way warmly but even a blind-man could noticed a bit of sadness in it.

TWO HOURS LATER….

"Yes! We finished. Thank you very much Taichi for your help. Do you want something to drink and perhaps a piece of chocolate cake?"

"It would be great Kas--"

RING RING

RING RING

"Sorry for that, please wait… moshi-moshi? Tachikawa Family, Kasumi is talking... oh honey! You're already here?"

'Great she has a boyfriend' said Taichi kind of bothered, to himself

"I though you were arriving in an hour. Can you maybe take a Taxi and come over here? Yes! No! I'm with my new neighbors' kid; he helped me with all the boxes. I'm sure you will like him. I think he is about your age."

'It's about my age? Her boyfriend is what? Like 21 years old? I though she was older! And what the heck did she mind with _my neighbors' kid _but if he is about my age she maybe would have a date with me if I show her" but Taichis thoughts were interrupted by Kasumis voice.

"So, hon… should I make you dinner? Oh great! Better that way! I'll wait for you ok? Love you! Bye." Then she hangs up.

She went to the kitchen smiling and quickly comes back with a glass with coke and a piece of chocolate cheesecake.

"Thanks!" said Taichi grabbing a piece of chocolate cheesecake and eating it.

"So, Taichi your mom told me that you're a great football player and you are studding at the Institute of sports and arts."

"Yea… That's right!"

"Oh you think maybe you could show m--" but she was cut off by him.

"Of course I'll show you the Institute and if you like I'll drive you tomorrow over there!"

Kasumi couldn't help it and started laughing. Taichi kept eating the piece the dessert Kasumi gave him but without understanding what was so funny about driving her to the Institute the next morning.

"I was not talking about me. I'm not 20 but thanks. I was wondering I you can walk or drive Mimi tomorrow to the Institute?" asked Kasumi.

"Pardon me but I don't get it… who is Mimi?" asked Taichi disconcerted.

"Oh? Your mother didn't tell you? She's my daughter and she will be joining you tomorrow at the Institute. So I though you might could…" but Taichi stood up shocked.

"Are you alright?" asked Ms. Tachikawa a little worried.

"Yea… sorry but I just remember that tomorrow I have to go somewhere before going to the Institute… I'm sorry but I can't drive your daughter tomorrow. It's late and I still have to talk to a friend. Sorry but I need to go. It was a pleasure to meet you. Sayonara."

Then as fast as he could he walked to the door and ran to his house. 'How stupid can I be? Of course she is not 20! She is married and with a daughter who is 20 years old. She is my mom's age!! For god sake, what the hell where you thinking TAICHI? Oh I'm the biggest idiot on earth! She has a daughter!! A daughter!! She is a mother, MOTHER!!' he ran up the stairs to his room "Tai, here are your pancakes!" said his mother but he didn't say anything and closed the door behind him. "Well, I guess these are mine now…"said Ms. Yagami loud enough he to heard her but didn't say anything again.

* * *

"MOM, I'M HOME!!" shouted Mimi as she walks through the open door.

"And the sushi is here, too!"

"Honey, I'm glad to see you again" then Ms. Tachikawa hugged her daughter tight.

"I'm starving, can we please eat?"

"Of course hon……" her mother replied.

Once at the dinning table

"I see you bought a house instead of an apartment like you said on the phone"

"yeah.. I couldn't resist once I saw this house I felt in love with it but actually I didn't bought it, I just rent it for a while until everything is fine again… you know with your fa-father…" her voice broke and she tried not to cry. Every time they talk about him, her mother couldn't resist the tentation the situation offered, to cried.

"So, mom something interesting happened today before I came?" mimi tried to change the subject.

"Yes, actually today I met our neighbors. Well only the mother and one of her kids. He is about your age. Hi's pretty handsome and nice too. I'm sure you'll be great friends. Maybe you fall in love and after 3 years get married!" said Ms. Tachikawa happily. It was weird how the humor of her mother could change so fast in so a short time. At least, every time the subject goes direction mimi and a guy, and a probability of a marriage in the future, forgetting her now really bad situation in her marriage, she was happy, at least it seems like.

"Mom, I'm not going to marry him. I don't even know him!"

"Oh Mimi but you will and you'll like him. I know because he flirted with me and I liked the way he did it! He was so nice!"

"He WHAT?!" asked Mimi with her jaw reaching the floor. She couldn't believe it

"Yes, just like you heard. He thought that I was 20 or something like that. He's very funny and sweet, also athletic, you two would be the perfect match!" with that she laughed and Mimi couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?!" her mom nodded.

"And he knows that you're not 20 but 40 and that you have a daughter?" her mom nodded again.

"God he should be feeling like the greatest idiot on earth! Poor guy!" said Mimi in a sad voice before laughing and breaking into tears.

"Oh mom, how could you do it? You always make me laugh so hard!" said Mimi when she started to calm down.

Her mother giggled and smile.

But her smile had changed. Since her father and mother start with the entire stupid fighting thing, she didn't smile the way she used. Her smile was special, always happy and warm. It kept seem warm but now she could recognized the feeling of sadness in it. That made Mimi feels sad too. How she wanted that her parents work it out and got back together. Well they weren't divorced now, just separated. Something could happen that would bring them together, right?

After dinner, she kissed her mother on the cheek and went to her new room.

"G' Night!" said Mimi to her mother on the top of the stairs.

"Sweet dreams honey!" shouted Ms. Tachikawa from the kitchen.

Then at her room, Mimi changes her clothes and went to bed, after brushing her teeth.

'Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day' said Mimi to herself before falling asleep.

…TBC

**First chapter, I hope its not so bad..**

**Please if you see any mistakes… please tell me**

**(There are lots…)**

**Anyway thank you for reading… and please review**

**i really apreciated it.**


	2. the meeting?

**hey.. happy that you continued reading.. it means that it isn't that bad...**

**thanks!**

**Chapter two:**

"Are you serious man?!" asked the blond-haired guy sitting next to a tree.

"Yes Matt! I'm not kidding bro but I wish I was. Man, I'm the stupidest guy ever! How couldn't I notice…" cried Taichi embarrassed.

"Oh yes you are! How couldn't you difference the mother from the daughter?" said a brown spiky haired boy who was listening to the whole conversation from the two best friends, laughing.

"I just don't know she was so beautiful. She doesn't seem being older than 28 or 29 but… why I'm explaining this to you Davis? And what the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you been at school right now?" asked Taichi angrily.

"Yea… but I like it here and school doesn't start until 8 and there are 20 minutes left. School also is not so far away so if I run like always or take the bus in ten minutes I'll be there on time" answered Daisuke smiling brightly.

"Well whatever, just shut up. No one knows about this so keep you mouth close" said Taichi trying to behave himself. He was angry with himself and embarrassed too.

"Hey what's up?" asked the red haired girl when she reached the three of them at the tree.

"Hey Sora!" said Yamato smiling warmly at her and she smile back.

"G' morning" said Taichi avoiding the whole Topic they were talking before she appeared.

"Hi Sora!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Hey Davis, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" asked Sora.

"You won't believe this. Yesterday Taichi flirted with a woman from your mom age. She is her new neighbor and instead of flirting with the young one, he chose the married one!" said Davis laughing trying no to break into tears.

"You! Oh Davis you're dead bro! I'm going to kill you!! Come back here!" shouted Taichi furious at Daisuke and run after him trying to catch him.

Sora was still thinking about what Daisuke said Taichi has done.

"Is he Serious?" asked her to Yamato who was trying to control himself not to laugh.

"What?" that was the answer she received. Obviously he wasn't paying attention to her. He was more interested by seeing his two friends acting like what 5 years old kiddos?

"Matt, I'm talking about Tai and her neighbor. You know, did he really fl--"but she was cut off.

"Oh that. Yes! Well I don't really know but he called me at 6 o'clock today saying that he needed to talk to me about something important that he almost couldn't sleep all night because of that, so I think he was pretty serious" said Yamato to Sora.

The two of them looked at each other at the same time and then … they break into laughs.

* * *

"Mom I can go over there by myself, you don't need to walk with me ok? So please stay in the car, this is no more High School so please, please, con you just go home and relax?" asked Mimi for 10 time still in the car.

"But--"

"Mom please, doesn't do this right now!"

"Ok, ok! I'll stop it! So I think I'm going to do a little of shopping. I'll buy you something honey, don't worry" said her mother trying to sound convincing but Mimi could see the sadness in her smile by letting her go alone. It was true she was old enough to walk into class alone but her mother needed her, with the entire separated thing from them she was divested and all she wanted to do is be with her daughter. But at the end she understood.

"So, I see you at home ok? Bye mom, have a good time in the mall"

"You too honey! And if you can find the Yagami boy. He is very nice and I know you'll like him!" could said Ms. Tachikawa before Mimi closed the car door.

Mimi made a signal of Ha Ha! Very funny! And turned around. The place was big enough to find your class never!

'So, first class… ART, great! So were the hell is the room A105 now?' though Mimi looking at her plan, still standing where her mother has drop her off.

* * *

"Yagami Kamiya Hikari?" asked the teacher.

"Here" answered the short chocolate haired girl with chocolate eyes.

"Check, Inoue Miyako?"

"Right here sir" said the long purple haired girl with a big smile on her face.

"Check, Motomiya Daisuke?" no answered.

"Motomiya Daisuke?" repeated the teacher but again no one answered.

"Well where is Motomiya now?"

"Here!" exclaimed Daisuke from the class door trying to catch his breath.

"Well, well late again Motomiya? If you keep coming late, I will be force to give you detention!" said the teacher.

"Gomen nasai Sanosuke!"

"I've told you thousand times you can't call me Sanosuke you have to call me Kimura, professor Kimura!"

But Daisuke didn't reply and went to his seat between the two girls.

"Ishida?" said Pr. Kimura a bit upset because of daisuke behavior.

"Here!" said a happily voice behind the chocolate haired girl, smiling.

"Ichijouji?" a Hand was rise on the air but no answer. The blue haired boy was looking out through the window.

"Ok so everybody is here today. These are good news because thanks to your friend Mr. Motomiya we're going to have a surprise exam today" said the Pr. Kimura smiling brightly.

"WHAT?!" everybody exclaimed.

'How beautiful is revenge. You like it, Motomiya?' though pr. Kimura.

* * *

"G' Morning class" said the teacher walking into the art room.

No answer. Everyone was talking to the other or just doing their stuffs.

"Well, I see your enthusiasm by starting this curse again today" said he sarcastically" I know it has been just one month since we meet and you started with this curse but in this holiday week I've miss you guys… no… actually not so much, I was kidding" said the teacher laughing by now. But no one cared.

Then a beautiful girl with beautiful long brown-honey hair and honey eyes stand at the door. She was caring a bag on the back, a green sweatcher on the left arm and a white t-shirt with big blacks letters on it: What the hell are YOU looking AT?

"Gomen nasai, Is this the art class by Pr. Humane?" said with her beautiful voice and a smile on her face. Everyone gets quiet and look at her.

"Yes! You should be the new student!" said Pr. Humane. "I'm the Pr. Humane Taoko and this is my art class. Please take a seat where ever you want and you're free to introduce yourself to the class" said the Professor smiling at her like an idiot.

"Hi! I'm Tachikawa Mimi. I moved to the USA at the age of 16 and now I'm back here. I'm 21 and I hope we'll get along this year" said she smiling at the rest of the class warmly.

Everyone smiled back. 'She's so beautiful' or 'what a body!' though almost every girl and guy in the class. Some girls were invidious some were just amazed. Mimis seat was next to the window, so she could look through it and watched the gardens. She felt a bit of coldness so she put on the green sweatcher she had been caring. She made herself a nut with her long hair and sit down.

"Well class, now that everyone is here. Let's begin this class. We have just 3 hours and we need to hurry. Well not really but I want you to work hard today and you know there's going to be a theater this year--" but he was interrupted by someone opening the class door. At the door was standing a boy with messy chocolate hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"Gomen I'm late! My bad" said the guy at the door trying to catch his breath.

"Late again Yagami? Well, nothing has change after a week please take a seat and let this class begin. We have lots of things to do, today" said pr. Humane.

The guy looked for a seat and found it next to a new girl. She was looking through the window. She has her dark honey hair done in a nut and was wearing a green sweatcher and a pair of old jeans with white-black sport shoes. He couldn't see her eyes because she wasn't looking at him or in his direction but he noticed that she was kind of pretty.

"Hi Tai how are you doing?" said a couple of girls sitting near by. All of them giggling and flushing lightly. Mimi turned her head and looked at Tai. He looked at her, at her eyes. 'Dark chocolate messy hair, tanned skin, long jeans, sport shoes, white t-shirt, tall or at least it seems like, deep chocolate eyes… kind of hot… cute…' Mimi though.

'Caramel eyes… nice… pretty…' Taichi though and then turned to the other girls and said "I'm fine girls, thanks" and just like that smiled at them and turned to the new girl.

They both could heard the girls behind him whispering things like 'did you see that he smile at me' or 'he looked at me and talk to me oh my gosh!'

He smiled at Mimi and before he could say something another girl came form behind and takes his head with both head and said in an intent of sexy voice

"Morning Tai, did you sleep well after last afternoon?" asked a girl with long black hair.

"Yeah, thanks Naoko for caring"

"Will I see you later?" asked Naoko again in the same tone of intent of sexy voice.

"Sure" was his answered and he smiled at her.

Then again he turned to Mimi but at the instant he was about to say anything she just looked away, ignoring him and trying to pay attention. He did the same thing, actually he was trying to but he really was thinking about this new girl and her beautiful face and mysterious body and of course about this strange behavior from her. Normally he used to wait to the girl to talk first and if she didn't she wouldn't ignore him just like that. He was YAGAMI TAICHI, one of the hottest guys of the whole institute. No girl would just do what she was doing.

'Are you playing for the other team?' Taichi though.

…while…

'Playboy…' was the last thing that appeared on Mimi's list. 'My mom wants me to date a playboy? Is she desperate or what?!'

…TBC

**SO, what do you think.. i hope you like it..**

**please read &review**

**i want to know what do you think... you like it?**

**thanks for reading**


	3. failed

**so...**

**Chapter three:**

"And you didn't talk with the mysterious pretty girl?" Sora asked after hearing the whole situation-story about Mimi.

"No" was the only answer she got.

"I'm serious Tai. That's strange in you…"

"How would be that --" but he was cut off by her.

"I mean, you talk and FLIRT with almost every girl in your way, including hot MOMS" with a funny voice but at that he threw her a killer gaze but she just ignored it "I'm kidding you there… well back at what I was saying… but then this pretty girl appeared and you even get her name? C'mon Tai, that's not you, that's not the playboy I know".

"Who said I didn't get her name?" said Taichi surprise.

"Well you didn't mention it and…"

"Of course I got her name! How stupid you think I am?"

"So… Well?"

"So… What?"

"SO WHAT'S HER NAME YOU BAKA!"

"Oh that… her name is…" but he actually didn't know her name. He came late to the class so he didn't hear it.

After a few seconds …"You don't know it, do you?"

"I...I..."

"Ok, let me understand this. This new girl is in your art class. She's beautiful, let's say so. You sit right next to her and in three whole hours, you even said to her a word and just looked at her like an idiot? Who the hell are you and what the heck did you do with my best friend Tai?!"

" I don't know, why did I acted like that, I know that I usually got names, telephone numbers and even an address but I really don't know what happened to me!" he said that almost shouting at Sora like he never did before.

Then the two friends looked each other and laugh. What was the funny thing in the whole situation? They surely didn't know.

"Hungry?" said a familiar voice behind Sora, who now was sitting alone next to the tree they were talking that morning.

"Matt! Hi again! Yes, I'm starving! I was waiting for Tai to go to the cafeteria, do you want to come with us?" now it was almost 1 o'clock and surely she was starving.

"No thanks but I'm glad to hear that you are starving because I made this at home for you" said Matt pulling out a red taper with rice balls in it.

"Thanks! You are always so sweet with me Matt, thank you very much for doing this for me. I think Tai wouldn't care to go alone to the cafeteria today" said Sora blushing a bit but smiling sweetly at him while trying to open the red taper.

Matt took seat right next to her and looked for his blue taper where he had his lunch.

"Sora, sorry for make you wait but there was something I had to do before lunch. Should we go…? Oh no, not again! … Why every time I want to talk to Sora while having lunch in the cafeteria you bring her lunch and then I have to walk alone there and buy something for me and come back here again" said Taichi a bit angry.

"Not today bro. I brought something for you, too" said Matt smiling at him and looking for the green taper he had in his bag.

"Did you? Oh bro, not for nothing you are my best friend!" said Taichi smiling brightly.

"Yeah, you said that every time I cooked something for you… you fucking bastard" and looked up to Sora with a smile on his face. She blush a bit and automatically smiled back. Then Yamato gave Taichi the green taper.

"TEMPURA!" exclaimed Taichi excited and without waiting he opened the taper and started eating.

"So Tai, what are you going to do now with your "new friend?" asked Sora quietly looking to Tai and shyly looking to Yamato, too.

"I..."

"You have a new friend Tai? You mean new victim or what?" asked Yamato sarcastically.

"Yes, no, I mean maybe…"

"Oh he just "meets" a girl in his Art class but he actually didn't spoke to her or greet her or FLIRT with her. He even knows her name and she is beautiful" said Sora in a fancy tone.

"Oh, now I get it! New girl in his same class, she is beautiful but he prefers not to act like and idiot and let her figured it out by her own, so your little candy… Naoko, don't get jealous of her and still do _it_ with you again this afternoon? So everything so Naoko couldn't juts realized that you 're a player and that the new girl there don't think that you're a jerk?" said Yamato in a dramatically but sarcastically and funny way.

"Thanks bro, I love you too by the way. "

"You know I'm just kidding. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think if we have another class together, make you sure that I'll get her number!"

"Good luck with that. If you said that after you talk with Naoko she ignored you, she won't be _easy" _and after Sora talk the bell rang.

"Great, now theater" said Taichi.

"Oh did you get in at last? I didn't know you didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah, I though maybe I forgot to tell you"

"Is that or you just get in because of the hotties that are in Drama ?" asked Yamato.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh Taichi, you're never gonna change you know that?" said Sora "Oh it's late and I have to go to my tennis class. So see you later guys"

"Oh I can walk you over there if you like. Anyway my next class is at sport too, so if you let me walk you there, I will" said Yamato in a charming voice.

Sora just nicked and both started to walk to the sport building.

* * *

Taichi was walking to the Drama class when he saw her. She was talking to a group of guys, not better looking than him but anyway good-looking.

He walk a bit faster so he could't hear a bit of the conversation but the only thing he could hear was Mimis voice.

"Thanks guys for your help. I see you there then"

The guys didn't say anything but smile and admired her walking into the Drama class.

Then he realized. 'Drama! She's in Drama too! Now she is going to know who I am'

She didn't take a seat near the window because there weren't chairs in the room or any other kind of thing you usually use to take a seat. She stands next to the piano waiting for the teacher.

Taichi just walk calmed to where she was standing but two girls with mini skirts and Tops reached her first and started to talk to her.

Taichi stop and stay where he was. If he reached the three girls (the new one and the two hotties, that's why he signed in this class, because of them) his plan would fail because the two girls might be over him and wouldn't let them talk in peace.

He turns to Takuya and Ryuya. To friends of him from the football team that were in that for the same reason as Taichi.

They started a talk about the cheerleaders and the football training of tomorrow morning.

"Hello Class. For the new students I'm Kagome Hioshi. You can call me Miss Hioshi, Hioshi or just Kagome. The way you like it best. I'll always call you by your last name ok?" said the teacher.

No one said anything.

"So this year we are going to make a theater. It's nothing boring, don't worry. It an idea I had last week and maybe it works. So forget about Romeo and Juliet, this is going to be better" said the teacher like trying to cheer everyone up.

* * *

"How did it goes T.K?" asked Kari to Takeru walking out of the class room.

"I think I'm getting a B- or maybe just a B"

"So you did it fine? I did it good too, I think"

"I'm dead! I'm going to get a F again" said Daisuke "my mom is going to kill me"

"Again?" asked Takeru and Kari.

"Yeah! How I'm going to explain to Fs to my mom now. We had two surprises exam the same day in the first period math and in the last history?"

"No idea" said Takeru

"Maybe you can tell her that you felt sick and because of that you couldn't write good your exams…" said Kari.

"I have told that three times in the last two weeks. She won't believe me"

Kari was going to replied but then a car parked in front of the school and see his brother waiting for her.

"I have to go now but talk it with your mom quietly and she won't get mad ok? " then she kissed Takerus cheek (because they were "best friends") then wave both the hand and run to her brothers car.

Once she got in the car. She smiled back and Taichi drove away.

"How did you do that?" asked Daisuke.

"Do what Davis?"

"That… with Kari? She is in love with you and you didn't do anything! And I'm trying so hard just she to even notices me! How did you do it?"

"I don't know bro. I swear I don't know. But I'm not sure that she has falling for me"

Before Daisuke could replied Matt's car arrived and Takeru walked away saying _see you Tomorrow bro,_ living Daisuke alone and waiting for the bus. In any other case he would have offered him to take a ride but he didn't want to talk about Kari again.

…TBC

**SO... and?**

**please review**

**thank you**


	4. way outthis is it?

* * *

**Chapter four:**

"Mom I said I was going to walk back home. So you could stay at home unpacking!"

"I know but I bought you this and I couldn't wait for you to go home"

Mimi opened the box and she took the mini dress it was in it.

"Oh mom is beautiful! Thanks! I love it!" The dress was purple with turtle neck and a big black belt. It hasn't arms and it was long enough to cover a bit more than her butt.

"I knew you would like it!" said her mom happily "Something interesting happened in your first day at the institute?"

"No nothing" she didn't want to talk about the Tai, the playboy with messy hair she had met but why not? She always talked with her mom about these kinds of things.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi? Takeru is talking"

"Hi Tk, it's Tai. Is Matt home?"

"Oh! hi Tai! No, sorry Matt isn't here. He went out to pick up Sora from the Supermarket. I think they are going on a date but he keeps saying that they are just friends and that they are going to buy something at the mall. So should I say something to him that you call or a message?"

"I'll try to reached him at his cell but thanks"

"Tai? One thing. Don't drive yourself nuts if he doesn't pick up. I have been trying to reached him but he just don't answered"

"Ok! Thanks TK, bye"

"Bye"

"What did my brother wanted?"

"Just talk to Matt like always. I think he doesn't know you're here, Kari"

"Better this way" said Kari half naked at Takerus bedroom's door

"Should we finished what we started?" asked Kari playfully.

"Before my Brother comes back, please. Last time he almost catches us but he didn't. I don't think he would react like any of my parents but I don't …"

"Shut up and come here before I get cold"

Before replying Kari was pulling from his belt and kissing him on the lips.

He let the phone fall on the floor and getting focus on what it really matter in that moment: Kari.

* * *

"Do you need anything else mom?" asked Mimi on her cell phone.

"No dear thanks. Just buy the milk and the cornflakes for tomorrow breakfast and everything you need for the institute"

"Ok then bye" said Mimi and hung up.

She was walking in the supermarket with a bottle of milk looking for the cornflakes. All the thinks she needed for the institute she has got it before her mom's call.

Then she was reading the all kind of cornflakes there were (not so much like in New York but there were a lot of them too) when someone crush into Mimi.

"Sorry are you ok?" said the red-haired girl.

"Yes, don't worry. You didn't hurt me" answered Mimi.

"I'm Sora by the way"

"I'm Mimi. Nice to meet you"

"Sorry but I have to go Matt, a friend of mine is waiting for me outside"

'MATT?! My Matt? It can't be the same…' "Oh don't worry, go. I'll be fine. Bye"

"Bye, I hope we can meet each other another time, you know to talk or something like that. You seem to be a friendly person!"

"Ok!" said Mimi loud enough so she could hear her and smiled.

Sora smiled too.

"Hey but I don't have your…" she turned around but Sora was gone "…number…" 'Ok, that was weird…' Mimi though.

"Sora, did you buy everything you needed?" asked Yamato once Sora got into the car.

"Yes thank you. Now we can go to the movies."

"Ok"

"You know I met a really cute girl in the supermarket. Maybe if I see her again we can be friends and I can present her to Tai, so he maybe will stop being such a player"

"Oh really? And her name is..?"

"Mimi… she didn't say her last name. She was beautiful"

"Mimi?" repeated Matt in a strange way, might be surprise 'Mimi Tachikawa? Could it be? No, no it must to be someone else'

"Yes Mimi. Oh damn it!"

"What?!"

"I didn't ask her number! How I'm supposed to call her?"

"HAHAHA, now you're acting like Tai!" and both laughs.

* * *

"Damn it! Matt what the hell are you doing, where are you! I need to talk to you, you bastard!" Taichi was speaking out loud to himself. He was standing in the middle of his room.

Then someone knock at his bedroom door.

"Tai are you there?"

"Yes Mom"

"Honey, I'll be by our neighbors' house. Do you want to come? She asked me for a bit of help and after helping her, she invite us, if you want to come, to have dinner at Kasuki&Price's restaurant."

"No thanks"

"Ok. I'll help her maybe with some unpacking so maybe it would take sometime so I let your dinner ready. It's in the microwave ok?"

"Ok mom, thanks!"

"Bye" and she walk away.

He walks out of his room to the balcony. He had a great view to the street in front of the house, to the park behind it, and to the room which has a balcony too, who probably was the room from the daughter of Miss Tachikawa.

He looks at his watch. 6:30 pm too early to go and sleep. He went down to the kitchen and ate the food her mother left to him. He ate it and went back to his room. He lied on his bet and think about the cute girl. Why couldn't he talk to her the way he usually do with girls? Then his cell rang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Hi dear! Have you fun for a bit of me right now?" said an intent of sexy voice on the cell phone.

"Naoko…hi. Please don't call me dear and right now?" said Taichi a bit disinterested in the ofert.

"Yes! Please look out at your balcony"

Taichi look out and found a half naked Naoko (wearing a super black mini skirt, boots, and a mini black jacket without a t-shirt under it and with a red bra).

He smiled.

"Please let me _in._ "said Naoko on the cell phone with a horny voice. Taichi hung up and opened the door of the balcony, letting her in.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" said Mimi once she crossed the door.

"Oh hi honey. We are at the kitchen!" answered her mom.

'We?' Mimi though, walking into the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm glad you're home! She is Mononoka Yagami, our new neighbor! She has helped me today with all the things there were left to be unpacked."

"Oh! Hi! Ms.Yagami. Thank you for helping my mom with the _unpackening_ thing"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll be always there for anything you need. Just have to go next door and knock on the door, ok?" said Ms. Yagami in a very friendly voice.

Mimi smiled. The other two women there smiled, too.

"I'm going up to my room to unpacked the rest of my stuff, ok?"

"Ok, honey. Oh but do you want to come with us? We're getting dinner at Kasuki&Price's restaurant"

"No, not today but thank you anyway. I'm not hungry. At least not now but nice to meet you Ms. Yagami"

"Nice to meet you too, dear" said Ms. Yagami smiling, before Mimi disappeared in the second floor. "You have a wonderful daughter. She's so pretty and nice. Maybe we should introduce her to my Taichi! What do you think Kasumi?"

"I think… that's a wonderful idea Mononoka!" answered Ms. Tachikawa in a very nice voice.

* * *

"It's late. Naoko you should get home before your mom gets worried, don't you think?"

"But it's still early Tai"

Taichi looked at his watch. She was right. It was only 7o'clock. What could he do? He was actually hoping she didn't even come today and now she was here, they had fun obviously but he had to made her go home. He looked at Naoko, she was smiling lightly. Then again to his watch 7:04pm. Then the phone rang. He was sitting on the bed with his boxers on while Naoko was still naked under the sheets. The phone kept ringing and he remembered tat he was alone in the house. He stood up and looked for the inalambric phone that should be somewhere on the floor of his room.

Kari and Taichi had each one a cell, and in the house the where five others phones: three inalambrics and two of the normal-version. One of them was in the hall and the other one in the kitchen. The inalambrics one were in each Bedroom. One for each person, that way they couldn't be problems while having or no somewhere to call. Also each one had a personal line and the everybodys line, so that way I couldn't be any problems. Or might it shouldn't.

"Moshi-moshi?" said Taichi, once he found the phone and picked up. "Hey hi! Where are you? ... What? Is Matt there? No? Damn it! ... So are you coming home or not? So ... Do you want me to go and picked you up? Now? See I can't right now … why don't you … what?! You call mom? Ok, Ok. You win. I'm going to pick you up right now. You don't need to get angry at me! Ok. Bye!"

* * *

"Tai! Tai!! Don't hang up!! Tai!" said Kari angrily on her cell before throwing it through the bedroom.

"Everything alright Kari?" asked Takeru.

"He always does the same to me! Every time I'm having fun he had to screw it up. I bet you that he is with that whore from Naoko. He is bored and has to get her out of the house. Oh, bro. I'm gonna kill you someday! I swear!!"

"Who was it?"

"Kari. Sorry I have to go. Dress you and you know how to get home right?"

She doesn't said more and started to dress herself.

He even looked at her. He just looked for his things. He got into his jeans, looked for his shoes, got his keys, his cell and money. He looked before going out of the room, for his T-shirt. Then waited a bit, till Naoko went trough the balconies door and started climbing down. He runs out of the house, getting into his car and driving away

* * *

'Damn poor girl. He even said goodbye! That must hurt but that's not my business, so I'll let that whore be herself and I'll keep that player out of my life!' thought Mimi looking through her balconies door at Naoko.

* * *

"So what's your excuse now?" asked Kari to her Big Brother in his car.

"Excuse? Me? What are you talking about? Mom said I had to bring you back home!"

"Liar! You were with that whore friend of you, Naoko, right?"

"What? I wasn't … she isn't …!"

"You're such a bad liar bro!"

"Ok you catch me! I do was with her and I needed a way out"

"And…"

"Ok, ok. Thank you. I'll drive you and Tk to the movies tomorrow ok?"

"…and you'll wait for us!" said Kari happily.

"What?! Are you kidding? I won't stay at the mall 3 hours doing nothing just waiting for you two!" said Taichi loud enough to sound like he was who made the rules here.

Kari didn't said nothing but instead she throws him a very scary look.

Once Taichi saw her…

"Ok! I'll stay at the mall but please don't look at me like that ok?!" he was really scared by that look. 'I hate when she does that it's so freaking scary!'

"Thank you big bro!" said Kari happily again. Now everything was fine between the two. It was always the same. When Taichi was in _troubles_ with _girls_, it was always Kari his way out. So every time he screws something up, he had to pay and today he had screwed Kari's night.

* * *

"I think he would like it."

"Are you sure Sora?"

"When have I been wrong? I know Tai and he'll like it! Matt don't get worry, he will!"

"Ok! If you say he will like it, then its better gonna be true" and both laughs.

Sora smiled to Matt and then asks him for the movies.

"Right! I've forgot everything about that. So what do you like to watch?"

"I don't know. First we should know what is there to watch before deciding"

They both kept talking about Taichi and other things. Once they got in the movies…

"CL-CLO-CLOSED?!"" Sora and Matt cried out loud.

"What the hell …?"

"That's weird. The movies have been not close the Thursday ever, what's happened?" Sora asked to a girl who was closing the ticket-thing.

"Sorry but today is the birthday of our boss and he want to celebrate it with us, so we decide to close early! But come back tomorrow ok?" and the girl disappeared.

"I guess then I should take you home right?"

"Yeah…Thanks"

* * *

"Mom is not home, she's with our neighbor out having dinner. She will be back late today. So if you haven't had dinner at Tk's place, then go to the kitchen and serve yourself. If you have, you can do whatever you want" said Taichi to Kari.

"Like if I was waiting for you to approve me to have dinner" murmured Kari.

"What's that?" Mimi said to herself.

She was still in her room. She looked at her watch: 9:40pm. She went out at her balcony. It wasn't _too far away_ from Taichis ( like a meter or less. But anyway hers was like half a meter over his).

She saw a female figure entering in Taichis room, taking out her close and entering into his bed. She kept staring at his bed with the girl or woman (who knows) in it.

A couple of seconds later Taichi got into his bedroom. He turned on the lights on and he looked at her. He smiled and then closed the door behind him with a hand and with the other he turned the lights off again.

* * *

Mimi returned into her room. 'Geez what a guy. The only thing he cares is to have sex! Is disgusting. But why I'm thinking even about him? I saw him two times in my class today. We didn't even talk at all and I'm thinking about him?! Aaaagghhh! Forget it, forget it! He isn't worth it! Not even as a friend!'

She changed her jeans and T-shirt for her pajamas. She takes a seat in front of her laptop which was lying on her bed and started to write an e-mail to Yamato.

_YAMATO!! _

_Hey again!_

_Sorry I didn't __answer your last e-mail but I couldn't because of the packing thing. Well as you know, I told you that I was moving to Japan again remember?_

_But I didn't tell you when so guess what? I'm here!! In Japan! Yes!! SURPRISE!!_

_Ha ha ha… well I've call you a couple times but you haven't picked up. Maybe because you're cell phone had been stolen and I think you said you moved to an apartment with TK right? So, I think it wasn't very intelligent of me._

_I've been in Japan already 2 days. It's been very weird. Today was my first day at the institute of sports & arts. I'm obviously in the part of arts and not sports._

_I think you said something about that institute, too._

_Well, it's late and I have still a bit of unfastening left. So see you soon!_

_Love you,_

_Mimi._

_PS: sorry I haven't told you before, I want it to be a surprise but now that I can't contact you… I think surprise it's ruined isn't it?_

Mimi read the e-mail again before send it. 'I hope Yamato won't be mad at me'.

She picked NEW e-mail and started to write another e-mail, a bit shorter than Yamato's, but this time for Michael. She wrote all the things that had happened in those two days. It has happened a lot. Once she finished, she started to finished with the unfastening thing. Then she went to bed.

…TBC

**please review.. i need to know!**

**thanks for reading**


	5. trying to find each other

**ok.. i actually don't know what i'm suppossed to write befre every single chapter..**

**if i write something really stupid it's because i didn't know what else to say.. hehe**

**so.. start reading.. :) before you read something really stupid...**

**Chapter five:**

"Tk is everything alright?" asked Kari who was now sitting next to him in the class room.

"What? Yeah… yeah… is everything alright? No, is not" said Takeru a bit sad mixed with upset.

"Then… What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Yesterday When Taichi picked you up from my place. Like an hour later… do you remember the piles of books we threw accidentally down to the floor and we heard a crush and it didn't matter?"

"Yeah… What with that?"

"Well, the day before, I asked my brother if he could bother me his… laptop to do my project in it and to write an e-mail to Mimi. And he did. But yesterday, the thing that crushes into the floor was the laptop. And it obviously got broken. He was so mad at me because he wanted to write an e-mail to Mimi writing in it his new phone and cell phone number and our new address and now he can't and he can't know when she will be here and…"

"What a minute. Who is Mimi?! I though he was dating Sora!"

"What? Mimi is first, his ex. Second his best friend ever. They know everything about each other and third, she is like a sister for me and for him too. We are like all brothers. She is one more in our family. We three have been always together. Well. More them with each other but they used to be with me too. And she was coming home because a family issue. Now you understand? Don't judge people like that! Yamato is not a player!"

"I didn't say that…"

"But you were going to…"

"Sorry. And please, tell me more about this Mimi, it's seems to be a interesting person…"

"Beautiful too!" added Takeru without looking at Kari. Kari on the other side, she was starting to feel a bit jealous about that Mimi who seemed to be a very special person for his Takeru. 'More than me?' was then appearing in Kari's mind.

* * *

Everything was quiet. Mimi was still in her bed. She didn't want to woke up and star the day. So she decided to stay a bit longer in her bed. Just ten minutes more. It was not even 7. She closed her eyes again and tried to sleep a bit more.

* * *

"Taichi!" said a female voice from the other side of his door "Wake up! Your late!"

But Taichi was still asleep. She kept calling and knocking at the door.

10 minutes later Taichi opened the door.

"Mom?"

"Honey you are late for you training! It's almost 9 o'clock in the morning. You are going to be late and aren't they deciding who is going to play in the next game?"

"Fuck! You're right I'm late! Damn it!" he didn't used to said that kind of things in front of his mother but he was kind of hurry so he didn't mind to apologize. He picked his things up. He looked for his pants, and t-shirt. Put his shoes on. Took his training back and run out the house.

"Honey your keys!" said Ms. Yagami throwing the keys to him through a window on the second floor.

"Thanks!" but once he got them he was going to get into his car when… someone crushed into him, making both of them crushed onto the floor.

"Sorry" said a female voice coming from his top. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl on him. They stood up and she kept apologizing. He was amazed by her beauty and was almost not listening to her. Then she started to run away saying something like _Sorry that I crushed into you. I hope you aren't hurt. I can't stay I'm late. Sorry again! _But it doesn't matter anyway. He was still looking at her, at her jeans, black t-shirt, actually back and ass. He couldn't tell exactly if she had a great body but it seems like but then he realized that he was late, too.

"SHIT!" he got into his car and drove away to the institute. His mother was still at the window. She was smiling. 'They finally are going to know each other' was she thinking.

"SORRY! I'm late! Is this the class of design from Ms. Kakane?" said a Mimi by opening the class door. Everybody stopped with the things they were doing and starred at her. She was wearing the same shoes like the day before, the same old jean. A black t-shirt and she was carrying a military green rucksack on a shoulder in which arm was again the same green sweatcher.

Ms. Kakane looked at her. "You should be Tachikawa Mimi, the new student right?" Mimi nodded; she was trying to catch her breath so she didn't talk much. "Then please take a seat. You're 30 minutes late. So you have to hurry. I gave already the instructions so ask someone for them; I do not like to repeat the things more than one time."

Mimi nodded again. Then she started to looked for a seat. The tables were in this time double. So it was harder to find a place without noisy or pervert boys around. Suddenly she saw a girl who was waving her hand to her. It was the same girl in the supermarket. She hurried and seat next to her.

"Hi!" said the red-haired girl. "I'm Takenouchi Sora. From the supermarket remember?"

"Yes, I do! I'm Tachikawa Mimi by the way. It's nice to see you again!"

"You too!" said Sora to her smiling. Actually both were. Sora explained the things they got to do and then they started to work.

* * *

"Where the hell is Yagami now?!" cried out loud the couch of the team. Takuya and Ryuya were standing in front of him trying to said something to distract the couch but it didn't work. They were just moving those hands and saying things that were unclear.

"That boy is in big troubles! In a week we are playing the finally vs. Kokurio's University and he just don't care. He knows he is good at the game so he decided not to come because he thinks he is anyway going to play. But it is not that easy…" the Couch was murmuring between teethes. He was really angry with Taichi today.

"Are you saying couch… that Taichi is not going to play?!" asked Ryuya and Takuya at unison afraid of the answer.

"I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY?! WHAT?!" cried out loud Taichi seconds after he reached the Team. Everybody stared at him. The couch turned around and looked at him. It seems like he was having fun with the situation. Taichi alike the rest of the team were not.

"And now you are taking seriously my words, aren't you?"

"What you mean couch, is he not going to play?!" asked Takuya.

"You know couch, better as we do that without Taichi is almost imposible to win a hard game at that one, if Ishida don't play. But he doesn't come always because of his basketball training but anyway if only Ishida play next week, I don't think we are going to have any chance. We need both of them not only one of them!!" said Ryuya almost screaming. Nobody could understand whatever he said but they did get the meaning of it.

Every one was quiet, waiting for the couch to speak.

"I have that clear Ryuya. I know that our adversary is really hard to defeat but Taichi is not being such a good student lately… anyway he is going to play next week but Tai also Matt. But Tai, you are going to do extra Training and some extra work if you really want to play. I'm really mad at you because of being such a kiddo and irresponsible lately, understand?" said the couch.

* * *

"So, you told me that you had some family issues and because of that you had to move back to Japan, don't you?" Mimi just nicked again and again while Sora kept trying to get everything right and don't forget anything about her. "You also worked as a model for a magazine, oh Mimi you're amazing!!"

"Hey thank you! You are very nice! But it is not such a big thing…!" said Mimi a bit embarrassed. Many times she had talked with people about her modeling job and they attitude to her after talking had change in many ways. But with Sora it was different. She wasn't boring neither jealous. She was amazed but she didn't idolatrize her. It was comfortable to talk to her, to be with her.

They kept walking down the hall. Mimi hadn't have breakfast so Sora just suggested to go the cafeteria and have a late breakfast or something like that. She was hungry anyway and then she was going to have tennis practice so she didn't mind to go with her.

A guy was running into their direction and almost crushes into Mimi but at the last second she could evaded him. Her rucksack felt into the floor getting open-wide and dropping everything she had in it.

"Are you alright?" asked Sora a bit scared.

"Yeah thanks." Mimi got into her knees and started picking everything up. Sora followed her and started helping her.

She found a photo from a blond guy with deep blue eyes hugging a brown caramel haried girl with beautiful caramel eyes. He couldn't' be older than 13 years old. First she thinks a T.K. but then she realized that the guy there was Matt. Her Matt! And the worst thing is that the girl in the picture was Mimi. She had change a bit since then but it was almost the same. Well, not the pink hair anymore but her eyes and her face change a little and her body did also but even a blind man could recognize her.

"ehhm,… Mimi?" Mimi looked at her.

"What's up?"

Sora was still looking at the picture. She had a very strange gaze.

"Who is him?" said Sora finally after a few seconds of keeping quiet.

"On the photo? He is my best friend. His name is Yamato. Why? Do you know him? Because I'm trying to reach him till I get here"

Sora kept looking at the photo. She was going to answered while getting up but before she could said a word, a familiar voice was calling her name.

"Sora… are you still alive?" asked Mimi a bit worried.

"What? Yeah I'm alright?"

"Do you know him?"

" Matt Ishida. Yes I know him. He has become one of my two best friends ever since I met him, five years ago."

"really? That's so cool! You know where he is right now! I really want to see him… it's been so long since last time we saw each other. And he didn't even know that I'm here! Please Sora!" said Mimi begging with a puppy face. 'How could I said no… she is so funny and cute with that face…' thought Sora.

"Alright! Let's see… where is Mr. Ishida right now?" Sora looked into her sac. A few seconds later she took a paper out of it. She opened it and read it…

"Well according to this he is right now … finishing his basketball practice… he should be at the mens locker room" said Sora showing Mimi the paper.

* * *

"Good practice, pal!" said a guy to Yamato. They were sitting in the men's locker room.

"Yeah, if we keep practicing like today, we are absolutely going to win the next game!" said Yamato putting his blue shirt on.

"you're right bro… hey look at this… isn't she HOT?" asked another guy next to Yamato and his friend showing them a picture in his laptop.

"God she is gorgeous!" said the other guy.

"Yeah she's… Mimi! Hey can i borrow your laptop for two minutes… i just want to write a e-mail and…" said Yamato

"yeah sure.."

"Wait, you know her? Or just know the name of the model?" said the other guy.

"I know her and…"

"You know her?!" shouted the both of them at unison.

Yamato was signing on his e-mail.

"Yes. She is my best friend and…"

"Your BEST FRIEND?! And…!"

"Well, we… she… was… I…" said Yamato a bit blushed. His friends were paying too much attention to what he was going to say. He felt a bit nervous.

He looked at his friends and then back at the laptop. He found an e- mail from Mimi. He didn't think twice and read the mail.

"So well, we're waiting!!"

"She was my girlfriend at school before she moved to the USA… so well, what's new…SHE WHAT?! Sorry guys but I have to go, see you tomorrow!" said Yamato giving the laptop back to his friend and running out of the room.

"WHAT?!" the two guys stayed perplex at what they just heard.

"Do you believe him?" asked one of them to the other.

"No way! He is lying!"

"But he is Yamato 'Matt' Ishida… the best basketball player ever in this institute and a musician to be. He also has thousend of girls running after him… he is the man"

"i know but she is a model… if i see him with her… i'll believe him!"

…TBC

**hey! you are wonderful if you are stil reading this.. i don't know if its good enough.. actually i have doubst about parts in this chapter...**

**if you think alike.. just tell me so i can change them.. if its alright and readable... review anyway so i cant know about it.**

**i'm really happy when you review.**

**i'm asking for one review to post the next chapter... so i know you read and you care.. and want to read more... if not... i won't.. **

**sorry about my english, my grammar and my spelling. **

**i'm really trusting the WORD-CORRECTOR in some words...**

**hehe**

**well, if you want something interesting to happen... maybe something i didn't though about (open doors to any ideas)... let me know so i can't write about it.. and make this fic more interesting... or just fine.**

**thanks! **


	6. finally i've missed you so much!

**i'm happy, really happy that you actually continued reading this fic! thank you!**

**again... sorry about my grammar... the first paragraph is a bit caothic sorry about that... :)**

**Chapter six:**

"Here we are. This is the sport field. There is the football field, in the building is in the right side the basketball hall and in the left side the volleyball one. Behind is the pool. Every one has a locker room for girls and boys. So we have to look in the basketball hall and in the lockers. He uses to stay a bit more playing but just sometimes. If he is not… he should be changing clothes… if not anyway you are going to see him in your next class" said Sora showing Mimi the place. They kept looking for him but he wasn't anywhere. They also looked into the boys' locker room. But they run automatically away from there because two guys from Yamato's basketball team almost jump into Mimi once they saw her.

"Oh my god, I'm exhausted! I can't believe that they just had a basketball practice and they could run so fast behind us" said Mimi on her knees trying to catch her breath again.

"I think they recognized you from a magazine or something like that… won't they saying something like… Matt was right, she is really friend of him… or something like that" said Sora in the same situation as Mimi.

"But where is he?"

"Don't worry there's just 30 minutes till your next class begin you'll see him" said Sora.

"You're right… but Sora, where the hecks are we now?"

"We are in…" but she was cut off by a guy voice.

"It seems like two beautiful girls need help, prince charming is here to save you, my princess" said the guy standing behind Mimi. She didn't think it twice and stood up the second next. She turned around and jump into Yamato's arms.

"Finally God I've miss you!!" said Mimi almost crying hugging Yamato as tight as she could the same way he was doing.

"I just read your e-mail and I was looking for you every where, you princess" said Yamato in a very sweet way. The same one she remembered. The same way he always did.

"God thanks you're here! We were not going to live longer if we kept looking you through the institute with a model who it seems to be more popular than she told me…!" said Sora in a reproaching tone but she ended laughing anyway "but what with all the princess thing?" added Sora staring at the two, trying not to felt jealous about they hugging so tightly. 'they are just good friends that haven't seen each other in a very long time' though the red-haired girl forcing herself to control.

* * *

"Tai! Keep the head in the game! What the hell are you thinking! Pay attention" screamed the couch to him after the ball hit his head and felt to the ground and the other team (the other half of his team in this case the suppliants) scored because he was distracted starring somewhere else instead of the ball. "This is a training game but it also decided if you're playing the real one- if you want to be with us to defeated the other team next week you better start paying attention !"

Tai didn't respond. He just nodded and began running again. 'what the hell was that?!' he looked over again and saw the mysterious pretty girl of his art and drama class, hugging his best friend. The worst thing was that Sora was there too. And she was smiling brightly and warmly. She seemed to be happy for them. 'No! this can be true. She has to be faking that smile...Sora, my S-...She likes him too much farther than just to be happy when he hug another girl. She must to be dying! Poor. And what the heck is Matt thinking! If he liked her so much as he said why is he hugging the new pretty sexy and hot girl that I want, I mean not that I want her because I liked her because I don't, just I want her to fall for me because that what every girl does after meeting me! right? right... but i don't like her... no i can't like her... she just ignore me... so i can't like hher... i'm just trying her to fall for me...because that's what--' the football just hit Tai again in the face 'damn that's hurts' he just continoues _paying_ attention to the game and trying not to end up on the floor again 'Ok well where I was? Damn! I forgot…' .

* * *

"TK! How's that!" asked Kari with a curious look in her face.

"Just that. I had a crush on her since I met her… but now it is nothing. I haven't seen her in years and she maybe has a new boyfriend. She is too old for me but she was nice and sweet and beautiful. She was the girl of my dreams every night… happy?" asked T.K taking his stuff for their next lesson. He looked at her and he actually didn't expect her to paint a sad gaze in her beautiful face "but…" he added making her looked at him again with a spike of hope glaring in her eyes again " I felt that way till I met you" and flushed. She smiled warmly flushing a bit too. They didn't say more. She pecks him on the cheek, took his hand in hers and pulls him next to her for the walking.

He smiled 'maybe she does feel something more for me. More than the close _friends_ and everything we did meant to her the same as for me… maybe Davis is right and she does have fallen for me…' though t TK looking time in time at her _friend._ Girl_friend_, Was she, right?

* * *

"I'm looking at you through the glass/Don't know how much time has passed/no one knows that it feels like forever/but none ever tells you that forever feels like home/sitting all alone inside your head…" Yamato kept singing till the songs end. Then he stopped playing the guitar and looked up to Mimi. She was smiling brightly.

"That was brilliant!" she exclaimed. After hearing her emotion in her voice he returned the smile.

After the hugging out there, the three of them walked to the art building again. Mimi and Matt didn't stop talking. They told each other lots of things in a very short time. Sora didn't speak at all but she didn't mind either; she just walked in silence next to the two friends and listening carefully their conversation. They talk about how they were, how they have missed each other, all the thing that had happened since they didn't talk on the phone or just by e-mail. But the most interesting topic was how they changed in these last 5 years. A lot. But now Sora was at her confection class and the two of them were at their music class. Matt was showing her his new song he wrote a couple s of months ago.

"I was just looking at some pictures of us and others with my little brother and it just came to me…" explained Matt when Mimi asked him how he got inspired to write that incredible song.

After hearing another r couples of songs that Matt wrote some time ago with his band-to-be that has just appeared after the second song Matt sang, they prepared their selves to start with the real band practice all together.

"Hey. I'm Shajo, I'm the drummer, nice to meet you sweetie" said a really cute guy with black and short hair with incredible gray eyes.

Then another one "I'm Shusuke. You remember me? I'm in your Drama class. Well see me now, I'm the keyboard player"

"I'm Kohuko, the bass-man. It's a pleasure" said the guy with not so long but a little too brown hair and water green eyes after kissing Mimi's hand. She giggled a little after that.

She couldn't help but smiled at all of them and introduce herself-

"I'm Tachikawa Mimi. Nice to meet you too guys."

"So nice that everyone know each other but do someone know where Sasuke is?" asked Matt a bit irritated by his friends actions upon Mimi. "He is already 20 minutes late for the practice" he added but no one seemed to care. They kept talking to Mimi, asking her questions. Shajo also asked her out but she refused it gently saying that she would prefer to get to know each other better first.

"Matt so… how did you find her? She is so pretty… pal please tell me she is not your girlfriend because if she is," Shajo said to Matt "you are going to break my heart twice" he added looking up to Mimi. She giggled and flushed a bit.

"Twice?" asked Shusuke looking at him a bit confused.

Shajo couldn't help but smiled "One, because if she is your girlfriend pal…"he started with his all invented explication " I mean… if I try to have something with her you…" added Shajo glaring at Matt who was listening carefully and with a funny gesture draw down in his face "…would cut me on thousand of little pieces. So I would be heartbroken because she would be untouchable" he stared at Mimi. She was flushing abit but smiling anyway. Matt was staring at the two. How coud she be smiling? Shajo was flirting with her in front of the the whole band. But he actually didn't care, does he? No he couldn't be caring. 'It is just because we are actually wasting our practicing time in talking' though Matt.

"And… The second one?" asked Kohuko, showing interest in the conversation.

"If you two were a couple but then for any reason you two break up… she would be anyway out of limits… because you are my best friend and our leader-band member… and we are in the same basketball team… but... she would still be YOUR EX so anyway she would be out of the limits… and I would have to decide between you two and I couldn't stand lose you, pal!" said Shajo in a funny but in a certain of seriously way.

Everybody laughed. He was exchanging glaring with Matt and Mimi like if he was waiting for an answered. Matt walked and sit next to Mimi and hugged her. She looked at him and followed with the game. She looked up at Shajo and made a sorry face.

"Well, actually Shajo we are--"but Matt was cut off by Sasuke who was entering now to the room making a scene with a paper in his left hand. Everybody turned around to watch him trying to catch his breath again. A few seconds later he started to speak but no one understood a word of it.

"wowowoa! Stop it pal! Take it easy. Take a breath and now again, what the hell where you taking about? Matt did what?" asked Shusuke trying to understand his friends' action.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started again "that Matt was saying the truth!"

"What truth? And what are you talking about?" asked all of them at unison to Sasuke.

"Well… Matt and the model… ehmm Mimi or whatever… they do are friends or at least they knew each other…" bubbled Sasuke and stop as he saw the two of them hugging. He drop his jaw down to the floor and looked petrified at the _couple._

"Model?" asked Shajo with a tone of interesting looking at Mimi playfully with a smile on his face. She blushed hard.

"Yeah here. Look at these photos I found in internet" said Sasuke showing them the paper he had in his left hand. Shajo, Hokuho and Shusuke stared at the paper.

"Wow Mimi…"

"You are…"

"Amazing!" said the three of them one after the other.

Mimi flushed harder than she had before. Seconds later Matt did the same thing as Shajo said:

"Wow Matt, you never told as that you were modeling!"

"Yeah pal, you are not the best player in basket ever, and one of the hottest guys in here that almost every girl in here wants to date. You are also a model! You're huge!" added Shusuke totally surprised.

"And… A photo shooting with Mimi; God pal! You are totally the man!" said Hokuho.

"You never told them right Yamato?" asked Mimi still blushing.

"No… but they didn't ask either" replied Matt in an innocent and playfully way. Mimi laughed.

* * *

"So, your brother is picking us up for the movies today?" asked TK.

"Yeah; yesterday we had a talk and he agree with taking us to the movies" answered Kari.

"So… about what hour should I be here?" asked TK "I mean I can stay here. Your mother is going to be back soon and your brother, well, he is dancing with Matt and Sora right now or at least his class will start in ten minutes so…"

"You are speaking non-senses, you know?" said Kari in a very sweet way touching TKs' check and kissing ihm lightly on the lips "My mother will arrive Today I think at nine and well for Tai we don't have to worry…" added Kari sitting next to him on the bed.

Their last period was free and today they didn't have to stay for lunch, so they decide to go and have lunch at Karis' home.

"So I can stay?" asked TK playfully.

"Of course you can stay silly, as longer as you want! My mother is not here and my brother is not- -" but she was cut off by hearing Tai's car arriving home. Both of them froze. 'This can be happening' Kari thought 'Tai can't be here, not right now! He shouldn't!'

Both of them picked their clothes of the floor up and dressed their selves.

"Damn! Where the hell are my boxers now?"

"I don't know just put your jeans and a t-shirt on and help me with the bed!" whispered Kari extremely desperate.

…TBC

**so, what do you think about this?**

**again.. just one review**

**and if you want something special to happen let me know about it... i'm surely make it happen... a way or another... hehehe**

**till next chapter! i'll try to make it soon...**

**thanks for reading and reviewing! i really appreciated it...**


	7. pervert!

**huhu... i try to write better this chapter... but i think it has more errors than the other chapters together.. hhehe hope not. sorry if it does. (pupy face)**

**Chapter seven:**

"So… we'll see you at 7 o'clock then?" asked Sora.

"Yeah… Why not? It's Friday right? Thanks for the invitation!" answered Mimi cheerfully after Matt and Sora asked her too meet them to the movies.

"Are you sure you don't wan' ride? I won't be a problem, princess you know I'll always glad to drive pretty girls to their home" said Matt looking down to Sora. Now she was blushing hard.

Matt smiled sweetly and Mimi stared at the two smiling brightly.

"No thank you. I don't want to disturb you two" then she whispered "lovebirds" and she giggled at Soras now blood-red Face. 'How did she…?' Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Mimi's voice again. "Besides I have some shopping to do before going out with you two guys. Don't worry" she said as she looked up at Matt's face "I'll be there at 7 ok? STOP LOOKING AT ME ISHIDA! I WON'T BE LATE!" said Mimi defensibly. He knew exactly what happened every time Mimi went shopping but he couldn't help it.

"Ok, ok! But don't be late! See you then Princess" said Matt driving away. Sora waved at her smiling. And Mimi stood there waving her back and looking at her best friend and at her new friend till they disappeared at the corner.

"She is nice and pretty" said Sora.

"You too" said Matt not thinking about what he was saying. He looked at her and saw her flushing lightly. He blush a bit too after that.

* * *

"Kari? Are you home?" yelled out loud Tai entering at the house. No one answered at first. He waited a few seconds before yelling again.

The he could hear her sister yelling back.

"Yeeeahh… Tai I'm here with TK!"

"What?!" said Tai before running up the stairs making his way to her sister room in front of his.

He didn't think it twice and broke into the room. He found both of them on the floor with open notebooks writing something down.

"What?" asked Kari a bit concerned about his brother action.

"Hmm nothing I just didn't expect him to be here with you… I mean… not in your room with the door close… you know…" said Tai looking a bit disturb by TK being alone with her little sister. Of yet not so little but anyway… he didn't want him to be so close to her.

"C'mon Tai what did you think we were doing?" asked her sister.

Tai didn't say anything but he stared at the two with a guilty look drawn in his face.

"Geez Tai, we are just studding! You pervert! Get out and wait till 6:30 ok? Then you'll drive us to the movies…" she said pushing his brother out of her room and closing the door once he was out.

"God that was close!" whispered Kari looking at TK. He was pale.

"Are you ok?" asked her.

"Yeah… I am …" said TK trying to recover his normal face color after seeing Taichis face.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" yelled Mimi after getting into her house caring lots of bags and boxes, she did buy that afternoon.

"Honey; hey nice to see you but why are so early home today, weren't you supposed to be at your dance class now?" asked her mother coming out of the kitchen.

"Called off; the teacher twisted her ankle and she won't be able to teach class in a bit more than a week but you know? I found Matt today! He has some classes with me!" said Mimi excited.

"Oh, how is he?" she asked getting into the kitchen again.

"He is fine, more handsome than last time and still sweet. He is in love with a girl I met yesterday. She is very nice. I think both are going to be a great couple"

"He told you that?" yelled back.

"Not exactly but it was pretty obvious! I'm happy for them. Also I'm going out with both of them tonight!" she yelled up from the stairs while letting her new stuff in her room. Then she went to the kitchen that smelled like heaven. Definitely her mom was the best cook ever.

Her jaw droped open.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?" asked Mimi worried after seeing all the dessert her mom backed. The kitchen was full of them: cheesecakes, pies, cakes, and mousses, thousand of cookies everywhere.

"Yes" answered her mom walking out from the kitchen "I'm fine. If you excuse me I'm going to take a long bubble bath, I'm really tired and honey… if you are going to bring a guy tonight to have a bit of fun, please close your door and don't make too much noise ok? Thanks!"

"God mom, are you drunk?" Mimi yelled to her mother. She didn't expect her to say that kind of things. God her mother was totally weird sometimes and now with the entire divorce thing she can be extremely freak. She could hear her mother muttering a loudly NO up from the stairs.

She stared at the kitchen. 'god she has had been totally sad… mom why didn't you call me?'. Every time her mother got a problem since Mimi was 14 years old she had called her to tell her and to asked her for some advices. Since what kind of dress color should she wear for her date with her dad at night 'til the complicated once. But this time she hadn't call. 'Why--?' But her thoughts seemed cut off by something she just kick by error.

* * *

"Ok mom, bye!" said Tai hanging up the phone. "Kari?" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"WHAT?!" yelled Kari furiously back to his big brother. She was about to kiss TK again but obviously interrupted by him…again…

"Mom called and asked you if you can go to pour neighbors and asked Ms. Tachikawa if she has found her necklace. She can find it anywhere and think that maybe is over there" explain Tai.

"Did he just said Tachikawa?" asked TK a bit confused. Kari nodded.

"Now?" complain Kari ignoring TK.

"Yes sis now!"

"But why don't you go! I'm busy! I'm trying to finish my homework today!" she said looking playfully at TK. He just smiled.

"…Because, mom said so!"

"Did she or the true is that she asked you but you are still embarrassed about seeing Ms. Tachikawa again? Aren't you just afraid of flirting again with the wrong girl o woman, need I said?"

Taichi could feel his face redder.

"Geez Kari, just go! And how did you know about that!?"

"Davis" said Kari now in front of her big brother after opening the door. He flushed harder. He knew Davis has just have tell them thing might not be true… god this was bad…

"Go there, asked and come back"

"Yeah… yeah... Whatever… come on TK! we are visiting my brothers failed girlfriend" she said that walking throw the hall. TK stood up and followed.

'Geez what a sis I've got!'

* * *

"Yeah... Right mom; you are not drunk. Hell no"said Mimi staring at the 5 bottles of wine that were under the table. 'If she keeps doing things like this she is going to end in reha-' but her thoughs were cut off by the ding-dong from the front door.

"I'm coming" she yelled. The she walked out of the kitchen feeling frustrated. 'She did it once… years ago… then we moved… but why? Why now?'

She opened the door and saw a pretty girl with brunette hair and beautiful chocolates eyes. Next to her was a blond with emerald eyes, very handsome.

"Hi! I'm Kari; your neighbor. And he is—"

"TK?!" said Mimi surprised staring at the blond.

"The one and only, meems" said TK with opened arms waiting for a big bear hug. Then she hugged him.

"God, it has been years since last time we had our big bear hug! You are totally grown up now and definitely handsome! I've missed you so much you little bro"

Kari stood there without moving just staring at the two.

"So you wanna come in?"

"Yeah… com' in Kari" said TK offering her his hand. He took it and without saying a word walked in.

"So TK… Kari is your girlfriend or just your _friend_?"

* * *

"I said no"

"C'mon Matt, don't such a bitch… you know you want me to come with you guys"

"Shajo… just because Mimi is coming with Sora and I to the movies tonight it doesn't mean that she need a date. This is not a double date! It's a simple evening spend by three persons"

"Matt… I know you have missed Mimi… but I think she is a big girl now and obviously she is not your girlfriend. She can go out with whoever she wants"

"I agree with that but what the hell make you think that she would go out with a guy like you? You didn't even have the guts to break with Jun. She believes that dating you will make me jealous and that you are deeply in love with her…"

"Ok… don't you realize that we are talking about Jun…? Jun Motomiya…? Davis sister? She is insane… but a good way to get laid…

She is always ready and always free… I don't know how she does it… it is—"

"Hey focus! She might be all of that but damn… I don't want to have nightmares tonight thanks you and Jun making out or actually doing _it_. Pal it is actually disgusting… see that's why I don't want you to come tonight… I don't want her to freak out or to be scare or feel uncomfortable"

"Ok, let's make a deal. You'll let me go with you guys tonight and I won't ever talk about me and Jun making out or having sex. Ok?"

"Hell no. you won't buy me with that. I'm not that cheap…"

"You know Mattie… every time Jun gets horny, starts to kiss me very hard. And how can I forget to mention that she love to play with my tong and kissed me everywhere and then we just slipped in my or her bed, sometimes in the shower or on the couch and you remember your last party? Well we actually didn't look up for an hotel room. It was something more like your —"

"Ok, ok you can come! Shit… I might be that cheap but you are a fucking bastard… god… if I get nightmares tonight I swear I'll kill you… damn" said Yamato getting in the car followed by Shajo.

He still had to pick up Sora and it was already 6:15. "I said you can come not that you are allowed to talk…" said Matt before Shajo could opened his mouth to say something but anyway he did.

"Just make you sure you have change the—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"6:20. ok… only 10 more minutes to drive the kiddos to the movies and two hours to be free…" Tai didn't have something to do. He was in his room looking at the watch waiting for the clock to mark 6:30.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Kari, you can have it… It's not like I'm going to die if you take one of the 18's dessert that are in the kitchen"

"But Mimi these are two cheesecakes?!" exclaimed Tk.

"I'm sure guys; my mom won't mind either… and we have enough dessert for a year here so come every time you want something sweet" said Mimi in a very sweet voice.

"Ok then… Bye Mimi, see you soon. My brother is taking us to the movies tonight so we have to kind of hurry…" said Kari.

Mimi nodded and closed the door behind the couple.

'Ok… now that they are gone… I have to get dressed before Matt kills me because of getting late to the mall' Mimi though before running up the stairs as fast as she could.

* * *

"TAI WE ARE HOME… WE ARE GOING TO WAIT HERE DOWN AT THE KITCHEN OK?"

"OK Kari… I´LL BE THERE IN FIVE" yelled Tai back to his sister.

' ok time to get dressed' though Tai looking for his green t-shirt.

He was not actually going for the Look _look at me I'm gorgeous_ but actually something casual and comfortable. 'Black Nikes, dark jeans, black belt and green t-shirt; that's it!' That was what he was looking for. He turned around looking for his car keys and cell phone and he actually find something especially interesting. He stared through his balconies opened doors and there she was: The girl of his art and drama class, the one who ignores him the first time. The one who crashed into him that morning, of course at first he didn't recognized her but then he did. The one who was hugging Matt. The one, who was going to fall for him, one way or another. He definitely was going to get her.

But the interesting thing was, not that she was his new neighbor. No that not. But the thing is that she was only wearing underwear. It was a blue-white bra with it's complement blue-white underpants. She had closed her curtains but didn't notice that it didn't close at all. He had an excellent view of her gorgeous body and lovely long caramel hair.

She tries a mini jean skirt on looked at the mirror and then took it off. She did the same with another one and a short. Tai kept starring.

At least she puts on a simple pair of jeans and looked for her shoes.

She found a pair of black all stars under her bed and looked up. Then she froze. She looked at Tai. That pervert was looking at her while she was changing clothes… She threw the shoes somewhere and went out of Taichis' sight. She was mad.

Seconds later he actually realized that he had being discovered and that the show was over. He found his car keys and his cell and went out of his room.

He walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He couldn't believe it. There was Kari and TK eating cheesecake. What it seem a whole one was less than the half of it now.

The bell-door rang.

"Tai, can you open the door? I'm trying to finish this before we left" murmured Kari while eating.

"God sis you are disgusting. Eat first then talk."

"Shut up and just open the door!" yelled Kari at Tai. TK just laugh. Then she complained and TK tried to _teach _her how to eat cheesecake correctly.

At the door

The bell kept ranging. "I said I was coming!" yelled Taichi before opening the door.

He opened the door and… plash! Everything was black. Tai stood there. Trying to realized what the fuck just happened. The only think he could actually see was some kind of white thing flying against his face. 'Taste good' he thought once he parted his lips to get some air in his lungs.

The carton plate that was upon his face fell suddenly to the floor. With his hands he took away, what it seems, wipe cream. Then he opened his eyes. His eyes wide-opened once they saw his neighbor, wearing nothing more, than a pair of jeans and bra standing right in front of him. That same girl, of course it was Mimi.

"Pervert!" she yelled at him. She was mad. Hell yes. Then she turned around and walked away back to her home.

He stood there. Doing nothing just standing there looking at the empty space the girl has let.

Seconds later, he heard two laughs. Then he turned around and looked at TK and his sister starring at him and laughing.

"You know bro? Lemon Pie is a good nutrition for your skin. The citric actually clean you face from all fat!" said Kari between laughs.

TK nodded and asked Tai.

"So what did you do to her, to make her that angry? I bet it was something really pervert. She does never throw or hit someone in the face with something at least a) he is a really jerk b) he is damn pervert or c) he is fucking sick or dement. So Tai: a), b) or c)?

He stood there quietly trying to figured it out what meant TK by that and how the hell did she know her? He traveled his hand through his hair and places it on his forehead.

Then he realized that he still had the wipe cream and the rest of the lemon pie on his face.

'DAMN! This is going to be hard to forget…'

…TBC

**so? what you think?**

**next chapter they are going to be at the movies... should shajo leave? or stay?**

**i really don't know... i just have an idea of what is gonna be chapter 8..**

**i'm happy! i can believe i have already post 8 chapter! wiii!**

**ok... mmm... read and review... **

**ps: i'll wait to for one or maybe two reviews...i'm asking again... should i make him leave or stay..? i mean at the movies... or maybe should i just make Jun appears and meets them? hehe this is going to be fun...**

**thanks for reading! :)**


	8. KO

**Hi again! here is...**

**Chapter eight:**

"So, where is she?" asked Shajo. He was kind of desperate… something strange in him. He used to keep himself calm due _Happy hour_, then he lost it and gets all desperate and make the girl cry out loud his name more than once per minute.

"C'mon… Shajo, she is just 2 minutes late. She'll be here soon. Just be patience" said Sora. She found the situation kind of funny but actually Matt was being kind of annoyed by him. Not that he thought that Sora would prefer to be there with Shajo than him. No. Just for the fact that this wasn't supposed to be a double date, not even a date! It was going to be a normal go out to the movies. But for some reason Shajo was not going to accept it. Matt couldn't think straight, once, after Shajo actually auto-invited himself to the movies, though that he could actually really liked the girl. He didn't know her… but Mimi was beautiful in every single way. Although she have her crazy phase sometimes but it was part of the fun. She was unique and that's why every guy that meets her, love her (not always in a sexual way, ok?) Or just like her very much.

Matt was driving himself nuts but then he actually though that Shajo just wanted to fucked her and not that this was unusual in him but Matt was actually for once, not exactly let him, hurt her or do something to her. She was his friend. Right… _friend. Best friend, _nothing more. Not that he wanted be something more again nor didn't but they couldn't because now, there was Sora in the picture. They story together was living happily ever after in the back of his mind and dreams. Yes, he still dreamed about those days. But he didn't give those dreams a meaning. Because they didn't mean something… right? No they couldn't. He just was worried about her; just worried… nothing else.

Because she was really perfect.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" asked a male voice form behind Matt. They turned around and found Tai.

"Hey pal! Eehh... we are just waiting for Mimi to come and watch a movie. You?" said Matt coolly.

"I promised Kari that I would bring her and TK to the movies today. I kind of owned her" explain Tai.

"Why?" asked Sora trying to enter in the conversation.

"Well she actually helps me with _something" _said Tai with a grinned on his face.

"It sounds to me as Naoko red alarm..." said Matt smiling. Tai didn't say something just looked at Matt with guilt in his eyes.

"What did you do now Tai?" Sora asked again.

"ehh.. I"

"He was fucking Naoko and once he got bored, he called Kari to get a way out and he probably ruined Kari's making out with my little brother" added Matt to Tai's sentence.

"Kind of… but hey what did you said about Kari?"

"You'll never change pal!" said Matt not letting Tai change the subject.

"Oh Tai... why don't you just dump her?" asked Sora.

"DUMP HER? She's not my girlfriend if that's what you think!" replied Tai a bit offended. How did they dare to call that whore his girlfriend? Oho... did he call her a whore? Damn… they were so right… and the worst thing is that it was true. Kari was so damn right. At least she wasn't his girlfriend. He smiled at the idea.

"SO what is Naoko to you?" asked Sora.

"She is…"

"Your whore?" asked Matt in a funny tone.

"NO! Ok... maybe but whore just make me feel like a mother fucker… lets call it my sex partner…!"

"Ok… but does she know that she isn't your girlfriend right?"

"I think… yeah… why?"

"Because she is right there" pointed Matt with a finger. Naoko was standing there, next to Jewelry. She was wearing nothing but uncomfortable clothes or it seems like. The extremely tight shorts, made her ass looked bigger than it really was and for one time that was not really pleasant but scary. A mini white top with a red bra under it, a black leader mini jacket that it was… lets say something nice for once… two sizes smaller than hers. And a pair of beautiful black leader knee length booth that were too high for hers own good. She could walk. Hell she could but it seems she had got a very hard fuck and she hadn't got some rest after it. She was hot when she was facing the people and standing or sitting. If not… she was scary, very scary.

Once Tai took a good look at the "person" who seems being looking for someone, he hid himself behind Sora.

"Was I dating THAT?! I mean… her?"

"HAHA… oh Tai… I though you had already made clear that she was just your fucking whore… sorry I mean your sex partner?" laughed Sora loud.

"Very funny Sor… you know what I mean!" screamed Tai and right after it he put both hands over his big mouth.

"Don't be such a pussy, go and greet her!" said Matt with a spike of devilish in his voice.

"Are you fucking kidding right?! I won't get near that thing in public! Look at her she is using too much make up!? What the hell think she is doing?! She won't get paid for that… she just would get a hard fuck and a punch in her face!" exclaimed Tai still hiding behind Sora.

"Hey, finally… look who is coming!" exclaimed Shajo smiling.

Matt didn't turn around. He was too focused trying to understand his best friend behavior. He heard voices behind him. And a small talk between Sora and Shajo. The he felt (it were almost 30 seconds, I mean the talk, the voices and what just had happened) two arms wrapping themselves around his waist, his perfectly formed waist (with muscles). Nice… And a hug, a very nice and tight hug. He turned around and hugged the person behind him. Mimi. He didn't even look at her. He just knew it. The smell, her smell; it was unique. Soft and delicious, it penetrates your sense and turned your mind off and sometimes other parts on.

They lose the hugged. And both smiled.

"You took your time!"

"Hey I'm just 15 minutes late! We are not late to the movies! So I'm on time!" reply Mimi, trying to appear a bit pissed off by his comment.

"Anyway you are late… you make us wait here for you… right Tai?"

"Tai? Who is Tai?"

"Oh right! You don't know each other… my bad sorry… Mimi this is Tai!"

"Ok Matt… Are you on drugs? There's no one else here. Sora and Shajo are already buying the tickets… and they are over there…" said Mimi pointing the tickets cabinet.

"Just for the record… I'm not on drugs… I thought he was here… he might be hiding himself from his _girlfriend_… you'll meet him soon" Matt smile at her and she returned the smile. They walked till the entrance. There they catch the others and walked into the movies.

"Want some pop corn or chocolate?" asked Shajo to Mimi before entering to their movie. "I'll buy it for you" offered with a sexy smile on his face. Lets face it girl, he is sexy… how in hell can you deny such offer?

"Ok! Then… a Big pop corn and a bottle of water. And if you are nice as it seems, please some M&M's too!" smiled Mimi nicely and in a sexy way.

"Everything you wish, sweetie…" and walk off to the candy shop not far away their movie room (or however it's call).

Sora stood next to her. And their started a conversation.

Minutes later before Shajo come back Matt shown up again with somebody walking behind him.

"Mimi this is Tai Yagami. Tai this is Mimi Tachikawa!" after doing the presentations Sora and Matt looked at each other a bit confused and then to both of their friends. Tai stood there, petrified and almost shivering but taking again a good looked of Mimi's body. She was wearing a jean skirt, sandals (which let people appreciate her beautiful legs), a purple long T-shirt with a jean jacket on. 4 seconds later he stopped shivering and looked happy or turned on. they could not say. She on the other hand was pissed and trying not to make a scene. 6 seconds later after the presentation, she couldn't help it but become really mad.

Matt and Sora got a really big surprise. Tai wasn't exactly enjoying the time or let say, he could not anymore. She just hit him. She punched Tai in the middle of his sexy face. He felt down.

"Pervert!" she screamed out loud and walked into their movie without waiting for anybody.

They stood there. What the hell just happened? What was that? Mimi is not like that. Why did she punch Tai? What the hell is going on? Everyone asked. Tai was still lying on the floor. He didn't get up. He couldn't. Mimi just knocks him out.

**SO? how was it? kinda short but you like it?**

**please read & review! any recomendation is welcome!**

**till next chapter! :)**


	9. froze and hot

**HI! here is chapter nine! i'm sorry it took me so long.. my computer broke and i couldn't tip the story... Sorry! this chapter is kinda short but next chapter i going to be a bit longer i promise! so enjoy!**

**i really have to thank the people that have send me a review! i so glad! thank you all!**

**i have posted also a one shot and another story. it would be great if you tell me how is it. should i erased them or are they good enough to be read? **

**thanks again!**

**froze and hot**

"Shit!!Such a jerk! Who the hell did he think he is? Checking me out as if I'm a poster or something like that! Big jerk! Shit!!" Mimi was screaming in the movie room.

"Miss…excuse me… miss!"

"God, I swear if I see him again doing the same thing… I'm truly going to kill him and not just knock him out! ASSHOLE!!"

A little man a few inches smaller than her stopped right in front of her. "MISS!" he said out loudly.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to ask you nicely to please leave the room or just stay quite! Your screams are scaring the kids… and some of the adults here do not want to have her kids having nightmares because of a chick screaming all around the room! May I see your ticket please… you forgot to—"

"Kids?" she asked annoyed to the little man in front of him "What the hell are doing kids in a horror movie? Do they parents want their kids to have psychological issues already?!"

"No they don't miss. And because of that they are going to watch _the new adventures of Winnie Pooh_!" and with that statement, she turned around and walk out the room. She was really pissed off and everything because of that bad imitation of Colin Farrell. Tai might be hot as hell but he definitely didn't now how to treat a lady. Oh right, she almost forgot. How could he know if the only thing he is good at is sleeping around with whores and using them as toys? Damn him!

"Tai... Tai? TAI!! Wake up! TAI!?" Sora was kneeling next to him shaking him desperately to wake him up. 8 minutes have pass and he was still lying on the floor.

Matt was starting to get worried. What if he has a contusion, an internal bleeding or if he is in coma? There was only one way he could know what was wrong with Tai. He reached them and kneeled in front of Sora.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora curiously.

"If you keep shaking him that way, you are probably going to dislocated his neck… it's better this ways… less work more effective!" he pointed out while he was opening Tai jeans and filled his boxers with strawberry milkshake. He could remember how he learned it.

"_Mimi I already said I was sorry!!"_

"_I´m not hearing!" _

"_C´mon Mimi please unties me! I'm tired" Matt was begging now. _

"_You fall asleep… while doing it with ME!!"_

"_I said I was sorry… it won't happened again… is all the stress from the exams… you know it! And also the concert… we need a new song for tomo—what's that? Mimi stop! Don't dare…"_

_Mimi smiled "well, if you are falling asleep I have to wake you up right?" said she to the blond tie up to the bed._

"_No, no, no, no, no… don't dare! __Mimi I'm serious! If you—AAAAAAAAHHHH!! "_

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Matt's memory was cut off by Tai screaming out loud as he felt the coldly milkshake sliding down in his boxers. He stood up and not knowing what to does he run in circles, big circles. Maybe that way the milkshake would melt and not freeze his manhood. Now he was definitely awake. Suddenly he crushed into something hard, better said someone. A scream was heard and they hit the floor.

"Sorry… my fault" he murmured while lying on the person. He opened his eyes and saw Mimi under him.

"Ouch… Damn it!" she opened her caramels eyes and looked at him. She frowned. Immediately he tried to get off of her, so he sits on her before trying to stand up, his friend there was still freezing, so he needed to reach the bathroom.

Then, put of nowhere, she slapped him right in the left cheek. He looked down at her, at her caramel eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm already trying to stand up!" shouted Tai at Mimi. Mimi's blood was boiling, he could tell. But he wasn't used to be slapped or shouted by a chick, well he was but not by a chick that he hadn't do anything to her and accidentally crushing into her while running because his manhood was freezing, wasn't really something.

"Get your fucking Hand off of me!" she cried.

"What?" he asked searching for his hand. Definitely it was nothing, she must being over-reacting. Then he froze. He was actually holding her breast and that was something. In a desperate way of getting his hand off her breast, he kind of squeezed it. Oh shit.

"Shit, Mimi I'm sorry… really…!"

"Get off, pervert!" Tai in a second jumped off of her. He felt on his back and immediately he sit on the floor. She rested on her elbows a second before getting up but she stopped while starring at Tai.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Mimi really pissed. Tai didn't know why but he couldn't stop watching her. He actually was enjoying the view. Her skirt was up a bit and from the spot he was sitting he had a perfect view of her underwear, blue; dark blue with white strides. It was the same color of the one of her bra she was wearing that afternoon. He took a deep breath; she was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm just enjoying the view…" she followed his gaze and shocked. Her skirt was up. And that pervert was looking at her underwear. She couldn't believe him. Of course she didn't notice that her skirt was up. How could she? He was lying on the top of her. He looked at her face and realized that it was time to run away. He stood up and run. Mimi followed him. Tai smiled. He didn't know why but he was enjoying pissing her off. He didn't know her too much. The only thing he knew was that she had really nice underwear, a hot body and a hell of temper and of course that her mother was the hottest mom he had ever seen. He didn't know why but he kind of like that combination. Not counting the mom. Maybe it was because of the entire sudden episode on the movies-center floor from the mall, helped his little friends down in his boxers not to froze anymore.

**so? good/bad/not even worth to define?**

**please review, it really make my day a happy day!**

**chapter 10 is being posted this week. i promise not be late!**

**thanks for reading! and also reviewing! **

**love, MF**


	10. God please, help!

**Hi again! this me ch. 10! hope you like it!**

**sorry if in the story isn't clear if it is a Mimato or a Michi. but at the end or near it, you'll find out!**

**i must thank again atat the people who had send me reviews or told me that they like this story. i'm so happy to hear that! thanks really!**

**i don't own digimon.**

**Chapter ten:**

"Don't you dare to run away, you pervert!" cried Mimi out loud. She was standing up from the cold floor of the movie-center. She was really pissed off, and she really wanted to kill him. She looked for him and he was running away. She followed him. "You might run, but you can't hide from me! Did you hear me?!"

"Catch me if you can!" was the only thing she heard from him. Oh he was so dead.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Matt?"

"Nope"

"Why? You really want them to kill each other… or at least Mimi killing Tai?"

"She won't kill him, Sora. If Tai had survived his entire ex's slapped and stuff, he won't die with Mimi… I hope" he said trying to remember if Mimi was kind of a murder. Sora looked at him. She smiled. 'He is so damn hot! God please, be good with me and let me be with him!' but then she realized. 'Why if we both are alone, isn't he looking at me? For god sake Matt I'm over here! Wait a minute… why is he smiling? If he is not staring at me, then why would… Mimi? No… damn, he is. He is staring at her following Tai--' her thoughts were cut off by his gorgeous voice.

"Sora, do you know where Shajo is? I haven't seen him since he went to the candy shop to get Mimi's stuff"

"Last time I saw him, he was flirting with a girl over there" she pointed out with her finger. Matt looked over Sora's pointed place. They weren't there anymore. 'That mother fucker!! Driving me the whole day crazy and telling me about Jun's favorite Kama sutra position, so he could came and have a date with Mimi, and what the hell does he do? Fucked up a girl he doesn't even know! Maybe he does but… that's not the point damn it!" Sora was staring at him. She was kind of surprised. 'What the hell is he thinking now? He seems so upset about Shajo and his little whore…"

* * *

'Finally... I think I lost her! Damn… she is so damn fast… and hot…' Tai had stopped at a corner. He was hiding no more in just corner from the movie-center. He had run so fast that he was almost at the entrance of the mall. Before he lost her, he could swear that she had been smiling. Right now, he was. Why? He could not tell but something in her made him happy. Once he coughed again his breath he turned around and was thinking about waiting for TK and Kari in the car. That way would be safe from Mimi. But what happened next he could never had seen it coming.

"Here you are!" no, this couldn't be happening… this couldn't be real? How did she make to find him? Now he had just turned around and crushed right into her.

"Hey…?" today wasn't his day…

"I have been looking for you every where! Your mom told me--" Tai suddenly shut her up with his hand and pushed her against the wall. Damn… Mimi was right there at the pile looking for him. A palm was right in front of him, so she couldn't see him. Definitely today wasn't his day.

"Tai, what the hell is going on?" shouted the girl once she could free her mouth from Tai's hand.

"Shut up, Naoko! Just, shut up!" she shut the hell up, finally! He looked at her. She was looking at the floor or at his little friend there. She kind of smiled.

"Oh… now I understand… should I just zipped it off and do my work?" asked Naoko playfully.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your pants… are wet… and I must say… I'm glad I caused you that impression. I knew you would love this outfit!" what the hell was she talking about? First she looked like a whore, a very cheap one; and second…He looked down following her gaze. She was smiling brightly, damn it! He couldn't believe it. He had it. He had still an erection, from the encounter with Mimi at the floor. That's why he couldn't feel the coldness, and also his jeans were wet. 'Shit' what the hell should he do know… he didn't want a blow job, at least, not from Naoko anymore. Now he had met Mimi… he had certainly other plans.

"Naoko… we have to talk" Sora and Matt were right. Naoko might be good in bed and everything but she was also too much and less. If he didn't want Naoko, he shouldn't keep doing otherwise. He was tired of that whore. First, she was a whore. Second, she seems like in love with him, like lots of other girls, and he didn't give a shit about it. Third, Mimi. He must to get rid of her now.

"Ok, let's talk!" said Naoko cheerfully. Tai looked to the pile. Mimi was still standing there. He had an idea. But he needed Mimi to find him first. If he wanted his plan to work out well, he needed to beg god that Mimi helped him.

"Listen…" he was still pushing her against the wall "we can't do this anymore" he leaned back and took another looked at Mimi. Good, she had already seen him. She was walking fast to reached him; maybe too fast.

"Ok… wait! What the hell does that mean?!" she almost shouted. "What do you mean by this? Sex in the mall?" asked a confused Naoko.

"Not exactly, by 'this' I mean 'us'" Tai was trying to be sweet and caring. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to hurt a whore. Why? He just couldn't tell. Maybe it has something to do with Mimi?

"You are breaking up with me?" she just couldn't believe him. After all they have been through…

"Listen Naoko, I'm not breaking up with you"

"You are not? I don't understand you. What the hell is this then?"

"You'll see… I can't break up with someone I'm not together"

"Are you joking right? We are not together?"

"Nope… it was just sex!" he said in the niceties way he knew.

"Just sex…JUST SEX?! Tai Yagami, you better tell me what the hell is going on. Why the fucking hells are you saying that our relationship was just sex?!" damn she really knew how to drive someone nuts. He just couldn't stand the tone of her voice. It was just too annoying.

"Because you can't be with someone… if you… already have a girlfriend, right?" please don't hurt me! Please god, don't let her hurt me!

"You... Girlfriend? Tai I don't know if you have realized that yet. But the only one who really cares about you is me… and besides I don't believe you"

"Got you! I told you… you might run but you can't hide" said Mimi jumping on Tai's back.

"Here you are sweetie!" said Tai nervously, holding her on his back.

* * *

"Sora… so tell me. Should we go inside or you wait for Shajo and Mimi."

"I think Mimi won't be back… she might kill Tai somewhere and then go home to clean the blood from her clothes" said Sora mimicking Mimi killing Tai. Nice picture.

"So then, should we go or wait?"

"Hey guys! What's up… where is Mimi?"

"Hey Shajo; Mimi is trying to kill Tai for being a pervert--" said Sora.

"Where the fuck where you dude?" asked Matt almost yelling at him cutting Sora off. H e was mad.

"Buying candys?" answered Shajo as it was obvious.

"Ok… candies right? So where are they?" asked Matt. Shajo started looking for them. Matt was right. He hadn't bought a thing. He had completely forgotten about it! But the chick there was so fucking hot! And so fucking horny…

"Isn't that Jun?" whispered Sora in Matts ear. Matt looked up and smiled.

"Hey buddy… you better hide now"

"What for Mattie?"

"Isn't that your crazy girlfriend? and don't call me Mattie"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Teddy bear!" said a voice behind Shajo. He couldn't believe this. He looked down at his waist. Two thin arms were wrapped around.

"Hi Jun" said Shajo awkwardly.

"Honey… don't you wanna have some fun with me?" said she all horny and needy. 'Damn now that I already got laid, she wants me to fuck her?' though Shajo while Jun started kissing him on the neck. She kind of bit him and he moan softly from pleasure.

"God you two!" cried out Sora. It was disgusting.

"Get a room! Here 20 box… now lose yourselves!" said Matt. Today has being a crazy day and he didn't want to end it having nightmares of Shajo and Jun having sex. He might throw up.

* * *

"Her?"

"Me?" asked Mimi confused.

"Yes" said Taichi almost piing in his jeans. 'Please God, help me' he was definitely in troubles now; two girls who angry at him and a lie. What could be better than this?

"That bitch?" said Naoko sarcastically. She was looking at Mimi as she was a piece of shit.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you calling bitch, whore?" 'Damn… cat fight!'

"Girls don't…" Tai had been roughly pushed apart. Mimi was no longer on his back. She was stepping closer to Naoko. How dare that whore call her bitch?

"You bitch!" yelled Naoko at Mimi. Naoko was two inches taller than Mimi. Maybe it was because of the heels? Tai was surprise. He hadn't expected this.

"How you dare? Haven't you even looked at yourself; that clothing, are you that horny that you need a dog to fuck you? Because with what you are wearing… it will be the only one you will want to fuck you!" Ouch that definitely must have hurt.

Naoko stood quite. She didn't know what to say…

"C'mon sweetheart, daddy called. He wants us to meet him for dinner" Tai nicked and followed her out of the mall, leaving a speechless Naoko standing there alone.

**so? too bad?**

**i wanted to make it longer but i think it would better this way. i left more for the imagination then...**

**one review and i'll post chapter eleven. i had already started it!**

**well, hope you keep reading! **

**Ps: hey also, if you want to read a great story, read Fidelity from Tagny. it's really good!**

**love,**

**-M**


	11. dreaming about you

**wow, i didn't knew i could post to chapters the same day. three if we count my other story too. **

**well, i think this chapter make things between Mimi, Tai and Matt, clearer. at least i hope.**

**I really hope M M forever like this chapter. **

Chapter eleven:

"Hey Mimi, thanks. I really thought you—"damn that was unexpected. What the hell was wrong with her? She just cannot go around slapping him every time she feels like.

"First don't thank me. I just help you there because I didn't want that whore to insult me anymore" she was mad. She looked mad. "Second" she continued walking to the car while Tai was trying to catch up. "I just help you out because I wanted to do this" she turned around to face him and slapped him harder in the right cheek. Damn she was strong. That hurt. "An third" Tai couldn't believe this. "Is there more? What are you going to slapped me again?" oh yeah… right… she stepped closer this time and kicked his little friend not that strong but strong enough to make her point clear. "Don't you ever dare to say that I'm your girlfriend ok? That's never going to happen. Not even in your dreams!" she opened her cars door and seconds later she was already driving away.

Tai couldn't move. He was kneeling in the parking lot. "That bitch is strong and that temper… damn… Sora would have never done that to me… Sora…"

* * *

_They were sitting there, waiting... No of them had said a word in what seems a half an hour. He was nervous, so was she. He just couldn't believe this. He had just asked her. Nothing was more important to him than her. He was waiting for her answer. She was in shock. Her cheeks were lightly red. He looked at her. She was looking at her feet. God only knew how nervous she was. Should she say yes? O better make him suffer a little longer? So long has she waited for __this. And now he just asked her. She looked up and lost herself in his beautifully deep oceans eyes. He could tell. Then she lain forwards and brushed her lips against his. She kissed him softly on the lips. _

Matt woke up. Again he was dreaming about her; this time about their first kiss. He could remember how nervous he was when he asked her if he could give her a kiss and not in the cheek. No. he wanted some action. He was eleven years old. What else could you expect from an eleven-old-year kiddo? That day had been awesome. He remembers it as it was yesterday. They had been together already 5 moths, 5 moths with just pecking each other cheek and always holding hands. 'The good days' thought Matt 'it was so easy and so natural to be with her…' their relationship had developed itself slowly. But that's just the way it must been. Also, he likes it that way. He smiled. He looked at his alarm clock. 3 o'clock in the morning. He turned on the lights and looked for his phone. He tipped the numbers "no… maybe it's too late" he hung up. But he needed to talk to her. So he tipped the numbers again. It's ringing. He was anxious. Why? Do not know. He just needed to asked her.

"Hm…" answered the phone. She was asleep.

"Mimi, are you there?" after those simple words he could hear, how someone just fall down to the door.

"Matt?" asked a no-more asleep Mimi.

"Hi…"

"Hi… I just… its 3 o'clock in the morning…" said Mimi looking at her watch.

"I know…"

"Ok… then?"

"Hn?"

"What do you want? Why are you calling me at 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"I just feel like I needed to hear your voice" her heart jump at his comment. She tried to keep herself in control. What the hell was wrong with her? This was Matt, her best friend ever. He used to call her at these hours when they were young, every time he couldn't sleep. It's was just that he couldn't sleep right.

"Yeah… right. You know? I just had a dream about you" said Mimi remembering the dream she just had.

_They were sitting in the beach. __She was singing a song that she had invented at that moment. He was playing the guitar and also singing along with her. They were 16 and it was the greatest summer they could share together. Every day they did something different together, that was the deal. _

"…Really? What a coincidence. I just had a dream about you, too." Mimi was blushing. Did she was hearing right? Did he just say he had been dreaming about her, too? She did not reply.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if tomorrow, you wanted to go out with me." Please say yes, please say yes!

"Like a date?" asked Mimi playfully. God, she couldn't hide the emotions. Matt smiled.

"Yeah… let's called it a date" Mimi was laughing now and Matt could hear her.

"Lunch?"

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 1 o'clock, princess"

"Ok… goodnight!"

"Night" and both hung up. Matt let the phone aside and turned out the light. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

"I can believe this, we have a date!" Mimi was jumping on his bed! "Wait… Mimi please behaves yourself!" she told herself and sits again on her bed. "We are just friends… and also… there is Sora. Damn it! But I'm not falling again for Matt, am I? No…" she stood up to close the balcony door. It was starting to cool down. "I'm not… what the heck?" she looked out of the window door. A girl with long dark hair was walking out of Tai's room. She was walking away and Tai was standing there waving. She actually couldn't believe Tai's face. Was he in love with that girl? It was the same girl she saw the first night here.

He got herself into her warm bed again. Her cell-phone ring suddenly, new message.

_From: Ishida__, Yamato 'Matt'_

_Hour: 3:25 a.m._

_Can't wait for tomorrow. lol_

_Sweet dreams princess,_

_For ever yours,_

_Silver knight._

She couldn't do anything else than smiled brightly. Tomorrow was going to be real fun.

**ok, maybe you didn't expect that to happen... so?**

**should i change it? or leave it this way? o better stop writting this story or rewrite some chapter? **

**R&R your opinions really count for me. so let me know.**

**-M**


	12. the DATE

**HI! I know i said i wouldn't post any other chapter till i correct all the other but i couldn't left on a trip without posting chapter twelve. i won't be able to write and post or correct something while i'm gone. my sister is helping me wiht the corrections. it's going to take a while. i thought it wasn't that much, my bad.**

**i really hope you like this chapter. this chapter is only Mimato. Not Sora or Tai. enjoy and i really hope when i'm back i recieved beuatifully reviews as i have been reciving lately. thank you for R&R! it means a lot!**

**_THE DATE_**

Everything was quiet. Not a single noise could be heard. Her curtains were shut. She had shut them, before falling asleep. She was nothing but asleep. She was dreaming or maybe not. Maybe she was just thinking that she was sleeping and her dream was nothing more than her thoughts about what would happen today. But what exactly was going to happen today? Why was she so excited about today? Oh yeah, Matt. He asked her out. But did he asked her like in 'asking her out' or just go out, like friends? She couldn't tell. She heard a knock on the door. She just ignored it. She wanted to keep dreaming or thinking about their date.

She turned around in the bed, so she was now, facing the wall. She ignored when someone, most probably her mother, opened the door and walked in. Not a word had been spoken. Suddenly the person just slide into the bed, next to her.

"Go away…" muttered Mimi with both eyes closed. But the person did not go away, indeed he moved closer. She could feel how their warm was exchange. The person was obviously cooler than Mimi. But their bodies weren't even touching each other. Suddenly Mimi felt a strong arm wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. They fit perfectly together and it felt nice. Maybe she was really dreaming. Who the hell would came into her room, slid into her bed and hugs her? It was definitely not her mom. She wasn't strong enough even to pull Mimi when she was lying on her bed. That was a real bless for her. Every time she didn't want to go to school and her mom was alone in the house, she couldn't bring her out of bed. With her father it was obviously different. He was really strong. But the person lying next to her wasn't her father nether her mother. Then something strange happen; a soft and lightly sweet kiss was place on her neck. She opened her eyes in shock. Now she wasn't dreaming. She turned around fast still in his arms and faced him.

"Oh my…"

"You really don't care who slid into your bed while you are sleeping right?" he said smiling. God his smiled was gorgeous.

"I thought I was dreaming, Matt!" said she softly, losing herself in his deep blue eyes. Then she realized, they were just mere inches apart. He kept the smile on his face

"I thought you were going to be ready…"

"You said 1o'clock, Matt. What are you doing so early in _my bed?_" asked Mimi playfully. She really likes being that way around Matt. They have always been that way, so why change it? He also enjoyed it.

"I'm right now _in your bed_ because it's 1:10 p.m." said Matt smiling at Mimi's face. Did she really hear well?

"What…?! Am I late?" said while rolling upon Matt to get out of her bed.

"Don't' worry, I'll wait." Said Matt while making him self comfortable under Mimi's sheets.

Five minutes later, walked Mimi into her room again. Matt looked at her. She was wrapped in a white towel with her wet hair falling down on her back. She looked like an angel on Matt eyes. Mimi looked at him smirking. Then she disappeared in her walking closed. It was smaller than the one she had in New York but it also worked for her. Another five Minutes passed and she walked out, reaching the bathroom. Matt took a good look from her. Light blue jeans, a pair of gray rebooks and a white strapped top that reached her belly. She did look good in it, it was simple and comfortable. He was dressed alike. Old jeans, black Nikes, and a blue t-shirt. He sat on the bed and looked at his watch. 1:20p.m. only ten minutes. That was really amazing. Something he remembered about her is that she never was on time. He always had to wait. But the wait makes it more interesting, that's what he thought.

Two minutes later, walked Mimi again into the room. "I'm ready!" Matt looked up and stared at her. She was beautiful. Everything was natural. She had dry her hair a bit and make it look amazing, just letting it down. She wasn't using any make-up and still looked gorgeous. He didn't move, he just stared at her. Not even Sora looked so good; using nothing at all (I mean make-up). Even thought had a great body, sports really do miracles. He had completely forgotten that she was so damn beautiful. Mimi smiled. "Are you all right?" asked Mimi smirking.

"Yeah… I mean yes!" said Matt recovering himself. Geez, any second longer and he would start drooling. Mimi laughed at his best friend.

They reached the front door and before of walking out, she shouted that she was going out and she was not going to have lunch at home, to her mom.

They got into the car and Matt drove. He used to listen to the music every time he was in his car but he like it better if they just chat. They chatted the whole way till the reached the park. They left the car in the park lot and Matt walked her till the lake in the middle of the park.

"It's amazing…" said Mimi almost speechless. "How did you? How you? What? Why?" while she was trying to form a sentence, he took her hand and guide where the "picnic" was. They took their seat, it was a pillow, in front of each other.

"This is amazing…" repeated Mimi still amazed. The food looked splendid and delicious. There was a little form everything. And all of them where part of her favorites plates. She didn't had just 'one' favorite plate of food. She told her Matt long ago, that it would be unfair for the others plates. She couldn't believe he stills remembered.

"You already said that" said Matt smiling. Mimi suddenly blushed lightly. 'Shit this can be happening, am I blushing?'

"Then sorry for repeating, it's just that it is so amazing. I mean everything is perfect. The picnic, the day, the sun, the lake…" she stopped. Damn she was really talking like it was a date 'date'. But it couldn't be a date 'date', right? I mean they are best friends. Well, that didn't stop them in the past but now, there is Sora in the picture. "Thank you very much!" she said trying to dissimulate that she meant it as a friend and not as something more.

"You are welcome!" said Matt smiling brightly. Every time he was near Mimi he was smiling. She was like the gas that makes you laugh but more compact and way too pretty. They started eating and chatting. Really interesting things had happen in these past years.

"Why didn't you tell your friends that you were a model?"

"They never asked" replied Matt. She smirked.

"Yeah right and why the hell would they ask if you were a model?"

"Why the hell should I tell them?"

"You know? You are impossible!" Said Mimi throwing him a ravioli.

"Hey!" Matt was acting like a kiddo and so was Mimi too. This was too good to be true.

"So tell me, princess. Is there something about you that you haven't tell me yet and wanted to share with me?" asked Matt meaning ex-boyfriends or maybe a boyfriend.

"Yeah actually" started Mimi ending her last piece of chocolate cake. "This is sooo good" added before answering Matt question "I love to swim and I'm very good at it." Matt laughed. When they were young they played lots of sports together. He tough her football and also volleyball and she was good at them. She could defend herself very good in every sport on earth, even wrestling. That last found out Matt the bad way. But talking about water, the thing was totally different. She loved the rain and love bathing in a pool or sea. But swimming, like a sport… she was not good at it.

"You are kidding me! Last time I check, you were on my back while I was swimming in the sea!" Mimi smiled as she remembered that day at the beach.

"But things change, Ishida and you know it" she was right. But even thought he didn't believe her.

"I also won a medal" she added proud about herself.

"Sorry babe, but I have to see you swim to believe you" Matt lay his back on the grass and kinda closed his eyes. Seconds later he heard a 'plash' and his eyes opened automatically. No she didn't, did she? He looked for Mimi but the only thing he found, were her clothes hanging on the tree. Desperately he looked for Mimi in the water and there she was, swimming like a fish or like a mermaid? He couldn't tell. He watched her, how she swam here and there and then stopped. She looked at Matt and waved him to come over. At the beginning he refused but then gave in. He let his clothes next to Mimi's and jumped into the water. They played with the water 'water war' and then 'catch me if you can'. That's not a game but after Mimi shouted it to Matt; they started to chase each other.

After like two hours of playing in the water they finally went out and let the sun do it work and dry them. Then once they put they clothes on, they continued with the chat. They left the lake at almost 5 o'clock. Leaving the picnic stuff on Matt's car, they walked around the park. People stared at them, murmured thing, whispered things and also smiled at them with a lovely face.

They took a sit on a bench in the middle of the park. They talked about TK and Kari. He told her how they met and that he knew they had something 'special'.

The time past faster than they thought it would and suddenly it was dark. Lights illuminated them and they could see how the stars started painting the dark blue sky. The park was not so lonely but also it was still. Mimi was looking at the stars. "Beautiful" whispered Mimi.

"Yes…" replied Matt looking straight to her. Mimi felt like someone looking at her. She looked at Matt and he didn't move or change his actions. He kept starring at her.

"Ishida, are you alright?" asked Mimi a bit confused. Why was he staring at her?

"Yeah... May I ask you something?" said still starring at her, at her eyes. Mimi felt a shiver down her spine.

"Of course" she didn't get what was happening. Minutes later he was smiling and now he was serious. What was wrong with him?

"May I…" once the words came slowly out of his lips he moved a bit closer "May I kiss you?"

**so? how was it? good? readeable? the worst thing you have ever read?**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! **

**hope you did like it!**

**-- next chapter. 3 weeks later! **

**love,**

**-M**

**PS: i've been thinking and i decided taht i'll be posting a chapter for all of my storys every three weeks. if you don't like this idea, tell me and i'll see what can i do to write faster. **


	13. maybe maybe not

**FINALLY! hi! i already have finished with chapter 13. there are lots of grammar error but i'm going to correct them later. hope you like it. this has to happened before the happy ending ok? i have everyhting planed or at least till chapter 14 maybe ch. 15 too. **

**sorry it took me long, i had this horrible german exam coming that i couldn't write anything in two weeks. the other storys are going to be updated this next week ok? thanks.**

**ps: please don't hate me.**

_They were sitting there, waiting... No of them had said a word in what seems a half an hour. He was nervous, so was she. He just couldn't believe this. He had just asked her. Nothing was more important to him than her. He was waiting for her answer. She was in shock. Her cheeks were lightly red. He looked at her. She was looking at her feet. God only knew how nervous she was. Should she say yes? O better make him suffer a little longer? So long has she waited for this. And now he just asked her. She looked up and lost herself in his beautifully deep oceans eyes. He could tell. Th__en she leaned forwards and…RING-Ring… _

She opened suddenly her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She had been dreaming again. The same dream that has been hunting her since the date with Matt, three weeks ago, almost four. She looked at her alarm clock. 3:00 a.m.

Again, she had waked up and now she won't be able to sleep again. She knew it. This has been happening since the date and she hated it. She went to the bathroom to refresh her face with cold water and got herself again into bed.

Every single night since that day she had done the same thing: waking up at 3:00a.m., washing her face, get back into bed and think all over again.

They were just inches apart. She could almost feel his lips against hers and then, the cell phone. It was Sora. They had totally forgotten about her. Matt and Sora were supposed to be dating or a shit like that. It seems so at least the first day she find them. Sora was crazy about Matt, and at the beginning it seems that Matt was crazy about Sora but then, Matt asked Mimi out. It was supposed to be a friends date, not something more. But deep inside both of them knew that it meant something more.

She starred at the deck. Then turned around in her bed and looked out the window door looking at the sky.

She heard a door closing and looked to the front. There was the same girl that has been coming to Tai's home almost every night. She just kissed him softly on the lips and climbing down the balcony while Tai was standing there looking at her with a love fully gaze. Every time Mimi found him starring at that girl like that she thought about him being deeply and madly in love with that girl but then she realized that is Taichi Yagami who are we talking about; that means it is impossible.

But lately, after the movies incident, they have become something really similar as friends. She still wants to hit him almost every single minute but they have learned how to get along. They shared some classes and also they had to prepare a theater piece together. It was something like an introduction to the acting world, so their teacher had assigned partners and also something to represent. In their case, it was a part of 'Moulin Rouge' and today they were going to present it after the final game. It was supposed to be something like a festival. The presentation was going to be in the gym. They were going to be something like 7 presentations and there was an interval between each from 15 minutes. It was amazing how at the beginning, she said to herself that she wouldn't care for Tai, not even as a friend and now how everything changed. Now he still pissed her off sometimes, as a game and she does the same thing to him. now she sees why is one of Matt's best friends.

She looked again at her alarm clock. 4:30 a.m. She stretched her arms in the air and sighed. Why the hell did Sora called at that moment? They were millimeters apart, she could feel his breath in her face and it was going to be a nice and soft kiss. Like their first kiss. In a way it was killing her. They have been acting like nothing had happen that day. They have been pretending but anyway they have got every single day a bit closer. He picked her up every time he could in the morning. If not, Tai drove her to the Institute. But Mimi was just thinking again and again about the damn kiss. She couldn't actually think about anything else. It always ends up her thinking about Matt and it always involves Sora, too.

She shouldn't, she didn't want to but there was nothing she could do.

Mimi stood up from bed, if she couldn't sleep maybe, she could run a bit before classes. She had to be at the institute at 9 o'clock. The performances were going to be in the afternoon but they still had to practice a bit before it. Also there was the football final game at noon. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, just to wake every muscle of her body with hot water. Then she put herself on a pair of black shorts, a sport bra and her white run-top, black Nikes and a run sweatcher. After filling a bag with her normal clothes and everything necessary to taking a shower at the institute, looked for her music, and walked down the stairs. Mimi went to the kitchen to have a very quick breakfast. She wasn't hungry at all but she needed to eat something that gave her some energy.

* * *

"Matt!" shouted Shajo.

"Catch it" shouted Matt back while throwing the basket ball to the other side of the basketball field. Shajo got it and run away as fast as he could, try to reached the other side. But a blue haired boy just stood in his way and after bit a "fighting", Shajo lost the ball.

"Ok, guys. Practice is over! Go and relax your selves with a shower." the trainer said to the players. Then she turned to Matt. "Hey you, good practice today. Are you ready for the game next week?"

"Thanks and yes--" but he was interrupted again but his trainer.

"…And for today? I hear you still want to play along with the football team. Good luck" then she turned around and walked away. What the hell was wrong with her? She always does that. It starts the conversation about basketball and once the topic has been changed she lost every single interest and just walks away. Matt definitely would never understand her.

"So, how's Mimi doing?" asked Shusuke once Matt walked into the showers.

"Good" was the only thing he muttered as a reply. He used to do that a lot since that Saturday, since that almost perfect kiss. Every time he was asked about Mimi he would reply automatically 'Good' or sometimes just 'fine'. Shusuke has noticed that but he preferred to keep shut up instead of asking him what was wrong. Before the kissed Matt used to talk a lot about Mimi. They were just two days but Shusuke knew more things about Mimi now than he would ever know he would in just two days. After that he hadn't talk about her at all.

* * *

Mimi was sitting now in the cafeteria. She had orange juice, a delightful sandwich plus a coffee. She had already taken a shower in the institute changers. She had run almost for something like 3 hours or more. But it still was early. It wasn't not even 8:30 a.m. the good part is that she wouldn't have to wait so long for Tai, so they can practice one more time before the show that afternoon, also before the final game at 11 o'clock.

She sipped a bit of her so fucking hot coffee when she heard steps in the cafeteria. Who the hell is in the institute cafeteria at 8:30 a.m. a Saturday?!

She turned around and found Matt.

"Hey" he said coolly while walking.

"Hey" she couldn't help but smiled. He took a seat in front of her in the same table. He had also his breakfast there. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Then he asked her.

"What are you doing here, princess?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I run a bit in the morning" she said before biting again his sandwich "you?"

"Basketball practice, but it ended earlier than usual; I supposed it is because of the football game"

They kept talking till nine about everything and other stuff but never mentioning the kiss or their date. At the beginning it was a bit awkward but then it felt so normal and right. Then a red-haired girl showed up.

"Ready?" whispered she in Matt's ear.

"Hi Sora, and yeah, I'm almost done" answered him pointing at his half eaten breakfast.

"Oh, ok. I'll wait for you outside", then she walk away without saying a word to Mimi.

"Ok, what the fucking hell is wrong with her?"

"What?"

"You saw her, she totally ignored me! What did I do?" He looked at her without saying a word. This was really strange, unusual. Since Mimi arrival, Sora hadn't done anything but be with Mimi. After the DATE, Sora had invited Mimi to her house to sleepovers and shopping. They had shared a lot in this last weeks but Mimi never mention the date. It would be really out of line. How would she explain to her the fact that she dated Matt for one day and realized that she still has feeling for him? That would definitely kill her. Sora has been such a great friend for Mimi in this short time and she didn't want that to change. Sora had told her that she was falling for Matt but didn't know if it was love. The only thing she knew is that Matt was everything she wanted in a guy. And because of that she had tried to make him asked her out without being so obvious. But she hadn't been so lucky. He had asked her out just a few times; maybe two or three counting the one Mimi was involved, not more.

Letting everything besides, Mimi had spent a really great time with Sora. They had done so many funny things in the sleepovers, and I'm not talking about 'talking about Matt'. They had played a lot of silly games and also played 'runway'. Mimi used to do it a lot when she was little, and now Sora had really great's ideas for some design so it was really fun for them. Sora had so many interesting things in her house; like lots of costumes and wigs and stuff like that. She also told me that her mother used to be an actress when she was young and because of that she owned all of that great stuff. Some costumes she saw there, Mimi could swore she had seen them recently somewhere else, but she just couldn't picture it.

"I don't think she ignored you, maybe she thought you have already greet each selves before or she just didn't sees you" said Matt avoiding Mimi's glare. What the hell was wrong with them today? First Sora becomes a bitch ignoring her like that and now Matt is defending her?

"Right…" responded Mimi sarcastically and finishing her sandwich.

* * *

DING DONG

The bell door was ringing again and again and no one was giving a shit about it.

'FUCK' was the only thing in Tai's mind. Today was going to be a hell of day, he could feel it. He also had the football game and in the afternoon the performance at the institute. He looked up at his watch. 8:30 a.m. 'Shit'

He had only 30 minutes to get dressed, have breakfast and get to the institute in time, if he doesn't wanted getting himself killed by Mimi. He already new that she was strong enough to knock him out he didn't wanted to give her reasons to do it, at least not today, he wasn't in the mood.

DING DONG

'Why the hell has no one answered yet? Do I have to do everything in this house?' he went down the stairs and got the door.

"Hey Tai, is Kari home?" said the boy to an almost naked Tai. He had only his boxers on. Thank god it wasn't Mimi's mother.

"Hi Davis, I think she is. Let me look for her" said Tai letting Davis in and going again upstairs. "Just wait here" was the last thing he said before disappearing.

Tai walked the hall till Kari's bedrooms door. Without knocking he opened the door. "Kari, Davis is down stairs waiting—"he was cut of by a shoe which suddenly appeared on his face.

"Don't you know how to knock?! For god sake Tai, we are trying to dress up!" shouted an angrily Kari.

"Geez sis, you don't have to throw me things! Damn that hurt!" he looked up at his sister. She had her underwear on and an open up button shirt. Then looked to the girl with purple hair standing next to her, she was wearing nothing but a towel. He didn't give a shit if her towel suddenly falls down. He returned his gaze to meets her sisters. "Just hurry up, I have to get ready too and I don't want Davis coming upstairs, ok?" then she shut the door closed and went back to his room.

Just what he needed! An angry sister to make his day better; it was just great.

He looked at his watch again. 8:45a.m. if he didn't hurry up, Mimi was going to be mad and he definitely didn't want to add that to the bad things today. He hoped maybe she could make his day better.

While at Kari's room…

"I swear one day, I'm just going to kill him!" said a still angry Kari to her friend. She stood there quiet. She was still looking at the door. "Yolei, are you ok?" asked Kari. Yolei just watched the door and became red as a tomato. Then her towel fall down so as her body to meet the floor and whispered "You're brother has and incredible body…"

"Oh… Yolei please! Just whipped the drools off your face and get ready. Davis is already here!"

"Ok, ok, but can you asked your brother if he would go out with me?"

"Aren't you hearing me? Get dressed now! We are late!"

"But—"

"I said now!" cried Kari, avoiding Yolei's question; a date with her brother? Yeaah right…

* * *

"Mimi, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry Tai, you are only 10 minutes late" said Mimi not being mad at all.

"Thanks, I thought you would kill me"

"Why would I kill you?"

"That's what you said yesterday at the phone. I quote, if you don't get on time and made me wait just a little; I swear I'm going to kill you! End of quote." Mimi just smiled at him.

"I wasn't serious, silly. And if I was, you shouldn't have bought me the flowers!"

"Actually the flowers are for the performance. I bought them because before coming, Jaime called me saying that we were out of flowers and that we needed some and you know the rest"

"Oh, such a pity; I thought you were actually being nice with me and behaving like a real gentleman. I think I thought wrong" Mimi was letting the flowers on a table.

"Should we practice one time now or better after the game?"

"Let's do it now, so after the game, we can have lunch and then just relax." Mimi smiled at him. He nodded and followed her to the stage. Both of them took their place and they began practicing.

* * *

"So where the hell is Tai? We are already warming up and he is not even here! The trainer didn't let him play the last game or at least the first half, saying it was a lesson he must learn" said Takuya starting to worry.

"And now he is late again! If the trainer found out he won't play today and that means we are going to loose. Thank god, Yamato is here. At least we have a chance…" added another guy from the football team.

The football field was amazing. The decoration matched perfectly with all the emotions that were captured today.

If they won today, they were going to play in the nationals, and that was their real goal. But today was going to be a difficult game. Their adversaries were really good football players and Tai was not here yet. Their captain missing was not really the best way to cheer everyone up.

* * *

"These are good seats" said Davis while trying not to fall down the stairs with his Coke and pop-corn.

"Yeah, but why are you bringing all that food? I mean we have just had breakfast at Saik-ito" asked Kari amazed about the capability from Davis to eat.

"And we all know that you didn't had a little breakfast" said TK sarcastically remembering all the food Davis ordered that morning.

"C'mon, let the poor kid alone! He is hungry and he eats all day, that's not new. If he does not get fat with all the stuff he eats everyday, why should we care? Is not like the junk food is going to kill him; now shut up, I'm trying to hear a conversation!" said Yolei focusing again in the blue haired boy from his class and his buddy conversation.

"She…"

"Is…"

"Weird…" said the three of them one after the other.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, everybody had taken a seat in the tribunes to watch the game.

"Guys, where is Tai, I had to talk to him" asked Matt reaching some guy of the football team.

"Dun-no" said one.

"He is already late, maybe he is not even coming!" added another one.

"Who is not coming?" asked the trainer. Everybody stood quiet. The trainer looked around. "Where's the captain?" Asked again, kind of pissed, and referring Tai.

"I'm here, why?" everybody turned around and looked furiously at Tai. The trainer just muttered a 'good' and then walked away. There were just 5 minutes left before the game began and he just appeared.

"Where the hell were you?" shouted the whole team to their captain.

"I… was… practicing…"

* * *

Mimi took a seat and watched the already started game. She was really pissed about Sora. Why would she act like that? She hadn't done anything to her, right? I mean, Mimi would know right? She looked around and saw TK and Kari sitting together. They were holding hands. It was so cute; it remembered her and Matt when they were together at school. Matt. How did he do that? She thought she was over him. But the truth is that she was definitely not. Who could be over Yamato 'Matt' Ishida? He was the dream guy. He was Mimi's perfect guy and now her world was spinning around because of him.

What would she do?

After one hour and 45 minutes the game was finally over and they were going to the nationals! They won!

Everyone there was shouting lobs and hurrah. Many people run to the football field to congrats the team. Mimi also went down. She was looking for Matt. He had played so awesome today; also Tai but she couldn't find any of them. She turned around and tries to pass people who were in front of her. Once she could reach Tai and congrats him, she looked for Matt. Then her world stops.

She froze and turned immediately around forcing a little smile on her lips and run away. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be together. She must have seen wrong, Sora couldn't be actually kissing Matt. It was not supposed to happen. Sora was not supposed to kiss him and Matt wasn't supposed to kiss her back. "Shit!!" Was the only thing she could scream once she reached the girls bathroom. She didn't enter but stayed there, with the back on the wall and slowly falling to the ground. She stayed there, without moving, without crying, just quietly. Why does it hurt so much? Mimi was not supposed to fall again for Matt, and they were not supposed to be kissing. But Matt made her believe that he still had feeling for her, and she still has feeling for him. She thought he knew. It was kind of obvious. Didn't he realize that? Was it everything fake? Was he just messing around with her? Was because of that that Sora ignored her? Maybe…maybe not.

The only thing Mimi knew was that she didn't know anything.

"Fuck" whispered her to the wind when she felt an only tears falling down her cheek.

**ok, this is drama. but it had to happened ok? next chapter everything will be clearer i promised. this chapter is confusing i know. don't worry. :) so i'm asking now, was Matt playing around with Mimi? didn't he realize anything? as maybe Soras plan? did she found out about Mimi's feelings?**

**what do you want to happened next? i think i already know. reviews please! **

**with love, **

**M.**

**ps: don't kill me please :) there's a happy ending i promised**

**i have a question: i haven't lost the point right? i'm not out of line.. hopefully... or am i?**


	14. she is not her

**Finally is up! chapter 14 is finally up! i can't believe this! i thought i would have actually be never up! it took me forever to finish it! i.. i really hope you like it. and sorry for the long wait. it was impossible to figured it out how to write this damn chapter. **

**hope you like it! **

**ps: this whole chapter is just one day. keep an eye on the hour so you don't get lost. ok?**

**enjoy...**

15:30pm

The stage was incredible. It was the representation of a roof in the middle of the night, and it looks amazing.

Mimi was sitting in the middle of it with her beautiful costume. Tai walked on stage through a "window" and talked with Mimi a few words. Then the melody began and he started singing. It was a musical.

Tai:  
Love is a many splendours thing,  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
All you need is love!

Mimi:  
Please, don't start that again

* * *

13:46pm

"Mimi…" was whispered into the wind, when he saw her disappearing from the crowd and running away. He had seen everything. How the fuck did this happened? What the fuck was wrong with the fucking world? What the hell was wrong with his two best friends? They were making out in the middle of the crowd and he was standing there watching how everything was torn into pieces in just a few seconds. He couldn't stand this. Oh, no. Not now. Not today for god sake. He knew today was going to be a hell of day. He knew it the moment he woke up, the moment he opened his eyes this morning. And for the first time, he wasn't wrong at all. Today was a hell of day.

He made his way through the crowd of people who were still celebrating the victory. What was going to do? He couldn't' just go and separate them because it bothered him. No. He must to do something else, something that won't involved him directly and could be seen as a simple accident and would not raise any suspicions; but what?

He was a few feet away and then it was so clear and so damn simple. He walked pass them and pushed them "accidentally" a bit to the side and without saying anything he walked away. Consequently, Matt and Sora broke the kiss. Matt didn't say anything but instead starred at Tai's back and ignored the fact that Sora whispered Tai's name after broking the kiss.

* * *

15:32pm

Tai:  
All you need is love!

Tai was open armed singing to the crowd.

Mimi:  
A girl has got to eat!

She was still sitting facing the crowd.

Tai:  
All you need is love!

He was in the same position as before. But singing more into the the song than before.

Mimi:  
She'll end up on the street! (sigh)

Mimi stood up doing something with her hands to remark that she had a point.

Tai:  
All you need is looooove!

Mimi fall again on the place she was sitting and looking a bit pissed she sing along.

Mimi:  
Love is just a game.

* * *

14:15pm

She was still sitting there. No moving, no thinking. At least she was still breathing. She didn't want to do anything. She wanted to faint or fall asleep and dream about three weeks ago, when the sky was clear and blue and no clouds could be seen around. Her gaze was wandering through the ground and she felt so damn empty.

A voice called her by her name and she stood up. She didn't want anybody to see her like that. She tries to appear as everything was normal and fine and her world was still full of love and sweetness.

"Here you are" said Tai softly once he finally found Mimi. Mimi didn't say a word; she just starred at the ground. Tai took her by the hand and walked her to the inside of the building "we have to practice once more before we actually perform". His words were soft and calm. He wasn't trying to get a hit on her; no he was just trying to be sweet and kind for once. It caused her to smile. He notice and imitated her gesture. He couldn't be Matt, he knew that but at least he could try to be a gentleman for once, right?

They walked inside and Tai said he must take a shower before practicing, if not he might kill her with his "delicious" natural, corporal smell. So he disappeared again through the door they have just walked through.

He was being sweet and nice. Tai has really changed in these past weeks; at least, in Mimi's eyes. He has passed from being a total pervert and player, to be a pervert who was interested in a particularly girl. And she suspected who she really was. She use the time he was absent to change into the costume she had to wear. They had no much time left. Just an hour and they would perform.

* * *

15:35pm

Tai:  
I was made for loving you baby

You were made for loving me.

He was walking side to side. It was some kind of dance. And he was singing to Mimi.

Mimi:  
The only way of loving me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee.

She stood again up and stop him from keep walking.

Tai:  
Just one night,  
Give me just one night.

He was kneeling now taking her hand.

Mimi:  
There's no way,  
Cause you can't pay.

She took away her hand, rejecting him.

Tai:  
In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!

He put both knees on the floor and hugging on of her legs.

Mimi:  
You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you.

She put her hand on his head and then pushed him away.

* * *

16:35pm

I was changing clothes when my cell phone vibe.

_Message 16:34 pm_  
_From: Ishida Yamato Matt_

_Meet me in the B.C. in 10 _

_-- END -- _

I starred at my phone. What the hell was happening? First, Sora ignored me while I'm having breakfast with Matt. Then Matt defended. After the game they make out in front of everybody. And after Tai kissed me, Sora drug Matt out, and now he wants to talk to me? Why the hell doesn't he just come and speak to me like a normal human being would? This is too strange. Its like... it's not him.  
Tai was talking to someone at the door, so I pass by and told him I was going to meet him later, so he could drive me home.

* * *

15:41pm

Tai:

Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way.

She was walking away and he was following her.

* * *

16:02pm

"Hey Kari, your brother is so cool. He can do everything" Davis was so fucking exciting about Tai performance that he was almost jumping around while walking through the institute campus.

"He is so perfect… he has not just the body of a god but also every single skill of it!" Yolei's yes were glimpsing.

"Yolei I think you are overacting this. He can act and play football… That's all." Kari, on the other hand, was nothing happy but really upset about this whole Tai conversation.

"Oh c'mon… Kari… let me date him! Would you? Please!" Yolei was kneeling in front of her friend with a puppy face. She was begging now.

"No!" and it was enough. She couldn't stand this anymore. She was going to cry, to yell…to hit someone. There were so many emotions mixed up together. And TK noticed.

"Kari… Are you ok?"

"What? …If I'm ok? Do you see me ok? Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I? My brothers just have complicated everything now he is such a mess… He can't even deal with it! I can't believe him" Kari was hiding her face under his lovely chocolate hair.

"Yolei, Davis… Would you leave us alone…? Please?" they nodded and walked away without a single word.

"Ok babe. Tell me what's wrong with Tai?" asked TK holding her by the shoulders.

"It's this whole situation about the stupid love triangle."

"You mean Sora Matt and Mimi..?"

"You notice?"

"Of course; I also saw them at the park three weeks ago, walking together with a huge picnic curb … walking to Matt's car, I think"

"Did you?"

"Yes… but tell me… What does Tai to do with this whole situation..? Has he fall for Mimi?"

"If that was the problem… it wouldn't be a problem right?  
it's worst…"

"Oh… Fuck… no, no, no… Please don't tell, he…" TK's words were cut off by Kari's gaze. She nodded.

"Oh… yes"

* * *

15:43pm

Mimi:  
You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs…

She was standing next to Tai and looking at him.

Tai:  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.

He looked around and looked for a fraction of second at Matt's girlfriend.

Mimi:  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

She was now at near the end of the stage singing to the crowd and her gaze stop suddenly in Matt's eyes.

Tai:

Well what's wrong with that?  
I like to know.  
Cause here I go… again…  
Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high!

She was surprised by Tai action and took her by the hand making her to followed him. And also mimicking every single word he sang.

Mimi:

Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day.

A memory came suddenly to her mind: the day on the park. That has been a really happy day.

* * *

16:47pm

"Matt? Are you here?" Her angelical voice sounded in the whole empty Basketball court.  
I was silently and dark. Mimi was waiting and looking for him. Then steps invaded the silently room filling Mimi's ear with emotion and also scare. She turned around to face him.

"Hey Mimi... nice performance..." this definitely was not Matt's voice.

"Sora! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my message?" her tone was cool and she spoke every single word harshly.

"Yeah but I thought..."

"Well, it seems as you thought wrong, like always" What the hell was wrong with her? Is not like she is the enemy but why is Sora treating me so bad, like if I have done something so damn wrong.

"Hey! What? What are you doing Sora? Why are you acting so differently now? What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?" Mimi was so confused now.

"Me? Nothing really… just a little favor and stay away from Mattie"

"What?

"Didn't you hear me? I said… stay away from Matt!" Sora was being rude. She was acting like a bitch. And Mimi didn't like it.

"What?! Why!"

"Because he is mine now! And you… you are nothing to him" her words were spoken so harsh, so coldly and with so much hate… that is creeping the hell out of Mimi. She couldn't be serious right?

"I'm his friend for god sake! Are you insane?"

"Maybe… but I'm warning you. If you get closer to him again…I'll make you wish you had never come back to Japan and stayed in the US" it was a treat. Sora was actually treating Mimi. No one and I said no one ever treat Mimi like that.

"Oh... C'mon Sora. You can't be serious…"

"You don't know me, princess"

"C'mon… we're friends right?"

"No, Mimi. We are nothing related to friends anymore. I was your friend the first day you came. The first day I met you. But since it seems you still have feeling for Matt, so I can't be your friend. I'm not. I can pretend too, you know" Sora was smiling. And it hurt. Her smile was cold and evil. How could be a person so damn strange? Sora was definitely a bitch.

* * *

15:46pm

Tai:

We could be heroes…  
Just for one day.

He rested her body were Mimi had been sitting at the beginning and watched her performed.

Mimi:

You, you will be mean.

She was walking in circles and singing.

Tai:

No, I won't.

Tai just smiled and replied.

Mimi:

(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time.

She was pointing with her finger to the blue paper sky.

* * *

19:23pm

"Sora… we need to talk" Matt was starring at her. They were sitting in the car on the park lot from the mall. They were supposed to go to the movies and then eat something delicious at some nice restaurant.

"Can't we do it after the movies? We are already late…" Matt looked disappointed but what else could he do. He agrees and walked her to the movies.

Sora took him by the arm and hugged it. "This is nice. Us, alone, together and no Mimi"

Did he heard right? Did she say no Mimi? What does that mean? The memory about Mimi and him walking through the park appeared on his mind.

"Yeah… nice" he whispered thinking about the memory with dreamy eyes.

* * *

15:48pm

Tai:

We should be lovers…

He left his spot and appeared next to her hugging her.

Mimi:

We can't do that.

She released herself from his amazingly warm touch.

Tai:

We should be lovers!

He took her hand again.

And that's a fact.

* * *

20:54pm

"I knew I would find you here" said looking at Mimi sitting right in front from the barman who was smiling brightly at her inviting her what it seemed, her fourth tequila shot.

"Hey Tai, what are you doing here?" asked Mimi. She was not drunk but four tequilas always do something to you and your body. In Mimi's case… it made her look sexier than usual. And with usual, I mean like every day.

"You forgot your watch on my car, so I went next door to give it back but Kasumi said you where out, most possible on a bar, drinking the hell out of you, and she asked me to keep an eye on you, so I'm here" Tai took a sit next to her. She smiled at the idea of her mom asking him to take care of her. Tai notice it but realized that it was also a bit of sadness in it.

After a few hours of drinking and talking about Matt's relationship with Sora, both were drunk enough to have a nice hung up the next morning, so Tai convinced her that is was time to go home. After few minutes Mimi gave in and said goodbye to the "handsome" barman, blowing him a kiss.

they walked away, sitll talking about something realated with their song at the performance, how each part of it says exactly whta the other think about what is love. Mimi believed in true love and Tai... well, let's say he thought at the beginning that it was some kind of sport... and then realized that he didn't know wht actually love is. Not everybody does. some people think they know, others think the can't lknow, and other just don't think about it and just do it. And Mimi was the kind of person that could love somebody without question (not always must be in love-love way, it can also be in a love-friend way). Tai found it actually amazing. He found her amazing. Why? Who knows...

* * *

15:49pm

Mimi:

Though nothing, would keep us together.

She took his other hand, and started to walked slowly in circles.

Tai:

We could steal time…

He brought her closer to him.

Tai & Mimi:

Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes…

Both broke the "hug" and still holding on hand to each other, they face the crowd.

* * *

22:58pm

"Someone is at the door!"

"Do you think is your brother?" asked TK hiding behind the couch.

"It's not mom, she said was going to be out for two days because of a trip, something from work" whispered Kari next to TK hiding her naked body from the public view.

"I'm so screw up if he find out" added TK before staying quiet.

"I can't believe I forgot my keys!" said a very drunk Mimi. Tai took her by the arm and walked her upstairs.

"You'll go through the balcony and you'll be home, ok?" said an also drunk Tai who was way less drunk than Mimi.

Kari's jaw felt open to the ground and TK made everything possible to keep the silence till her brother and Mimi were gone.

* * *

15:51pm

Tai:

Just because I… will always love you…

Mimi:  
I...  
Tai & Mimi:  
…Can't help loving…

Tai:  
…You…

They have been nearing each other in every single note of the song till both were facing each other. They were smiling and it has been real fun doing this performance together.

* * *

23:02pm

"Sora, we need to talk now" Sora was starting her dessert in the fancy restaurant she had asked Matt to invited her. She tried to change the subject but Matt cut her off.

"The whole night have you been avoiding it? We need to talk. So don't change the subject!" he was pissed off right now. He has had enough of her behaving so rare this whole time.

"We are talking right now, aren't we?!" asking without looking him straightly.

"I can't understand you… you are an amazing girl but now… you are acting like…"

"Like what?"

* * *

15:52pm

Mimi:  
How wonderful life is,

They were facing each other.

Tai & Mimi:  
Now you're in, the world...

Tai lain into her and kissed her. He whispered something against her lips once he broke the kiss. It last less than a second.

* * *

23:04pm

"Like not you!"

"Not me? Or not like Mimi?!"

"What?"

"I'm not Mimi!"

"I… I know that…" Matt's gaze wandered on his dessert a bit longer than he should. What's next? She is not her.

* * *

15:53pm

(Opera man singing...)

End of performance.

**SO?! how was it? is too bad that sora is a totally bitch? should i change some things? or is fine how it is? **

**please review... and tell me what you thing!**

**thaks for reading!**

**love,**

**-M**


	15. far away

**hi! here is chapter 15. it took me so long to write it. if been working on it for almost two weeks! i couldn't sleep or actually focus in anything else. my mind was trap in this story. i really hope you like this. but don't get worried by the first apragraph. read it till the end. it the longest chapter i've ever wrote. so enjoy!**

The room was spinning. She was lying on bed. The sunglight was starting to fill in the room. She was trying to sit up but the damn hangover was pretty damn hardcore. She gave up and rested a bit more. She closed her eyes again and tried to sleep a while more. She tried to turn around to protect her delicates eyes from the sunlight but she couldn´t. Something was there in her bed or was it someone? She opened her eyes in shok. She couldn't believe this. How the hell did this happen? She tried to get herself out of there. She fought against the sheet and fall down the bed. Oh damn. She had screwed things. Fuck! How the hell was she going to explain this? She look for her jeans put them on and left through the balcony. Once she reached her own bed she lied on it and hugged her pillow so hard. She cried. Did they--? No, they couldn't right? It was impossible. They had a couple of drinks and talking. Then they were going home. Nothing happened... nothing could have happenned, right?

She kept the position she was in and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at her left wrist and found nothing. Where was her watch? Oh damn...

* * *

He stopped. He couldn't run any more. He had almost run about 5 miles in less than 15 minutes. He couldn't believe it. Why? How? When the hell did they…? The image of Tai and Mimi was still fresh in his mind. He had to do something to clear it. He had to do something but—wait a minute. He grabbed his cell phone and made a call. Then he fall down to his knees and looked for air. He lay down a while then closed his eyes and think.

"Hey pretty girl, how are you?" said the cheerful voice on the other side of the line. Mimi smiled bright. How long has it been since the last time they have talked at the phone? Two weeks?

"Michael, I've miss you. I'm kind of good. You?"

"Fine; well, listen to me. I was calling to make sure you have already found a partner for the dinner party on Saturday." Mimi frowned.

"Michael, did you hit your head before calling me? I'm in Japan; I won't go to the dinner party. Let's say, I won't be there on time. You knew that." Mimi was being sarcastic but how could he actually forget the fact that she was not living in the United States anymore.

"Just to let you know; I didn't hit myself. Secondly I though you were coming home today" coming home? What did that mean?

"How comes?"

"Kasumi called yesterday. Saying you and her were coming back today because it seems that she and you dad will try to make things work again" Mimi was speechless.

"Meems are you still there?" She wasn't returning to the United. She couldn't be. Not now.

"I have to go, bye."She hung up without any other word. She threw the phone away and looked for her mom. She had some explanation to do before her whole world breaks down again. Damn, she has had this feeling before. It was like the time she had to left to the United for the first time. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay at _home._

"So? You slept with her dude, what's the problem"

"The problem is just that. We actually—"

"Oh C'mon.; you want me to believe you didn't? You are Tai. You sleep with all the girls without even thinking about maybe not to. That's what you do. Now you tell me that you woke up next to Mimi and you didn't had sex? You guys were drunk last night. How wouldn't you? " said Takuya matter of factly. Tai starred at him. Was it really the only thing everyone though Tai did? If they only knew why…

"Why didn't you told me?!" Mimi was yelling. "I mean it's my life too you know? The 80 of the decisions you do still affect me!" how could her mother even think not to tell her she was thinking to go back to the United?

"But honey, understand me please. Your dad and I are finally trying to do things right"

Her mother was trying to make her daughter to understand her but Mimi could careless.

"And what about you trying to understand me for once, in a long time? Since this whole thing about the divorce started, the only thing if been doing was trying to understand you. I never complain. Not even once. Not even when you asked me to move back here. It didn't took me long to feel again comfortable in this country. I love it. But it's hard to start feeling comfortable somewhere and then leave it. I don't want to leave again. Not now that I'm finally home" Mimi was starring at her mom supplicating. What would she do? She couldn't leave. Not again.

* * *

The music filled the room. They were practizing. Another Sunday morning was waste by practicing. And I said waste because it was already 11 o'clock in the morning and Matt has just appeared. Today it was supposed to be no practice. But no. Matt had call all of the band members at 7:30 a.m. telling them not to be late for practice at 8. The only one who was actually awake and in the mood for it, was Matt. The rest just wanted to know why the hell did he woken them up so damn early a Sunday morning to have to wait 3 damn hours for Matt to start a practice which in the first place was not going to be happening.

_This time_

_This place_

_Misused_

_Mistakes _

The time the lyrics came out of his mouth, everyone knew why. It was because of her...again.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sora was standing in front of Mimi. She has come to Mimi's house to yell at her without any kind of memory about the threat yesterday.

"Excuse me?" Mimi was surprised by this. After talking with her mother about returning to the United States, the last thing she needed was Sora there to make her day.

"You here me" Sora was mad. Mimi was still standing holding the door with one hand open. She thought about slapping it into Sora's face but something inside her told her not to.

"Sorry but I still don't get it"

"No? Maybe sleeping around with someone's friend sounds familiar to you, whore?" Oh god. She wasn't serious was she? This couldn't be happening!

"Are you kidding me? Did you just call me a whore?"

"Don't change the subject here!" she yelled again. "I heard him talking to Takuya" Oh my… then we really? No… we couldn't, right? I mean I can't remember anything for god sake. I hate alcohol so much.

"You did?" Mimi was trying to acted as cool as she could, so Sora wouldn't take the control of her emotions.

"Of course I did. Do you think I would be here if I didn't? I have so many things to do way better than this".

"Why do you care?" Sora's expression suddenly changed; she was no longer mad but something similar to nervous. She didn't respond. Mimi looked at her firmly. Sora was the last person on earth who was going to threat Mimi again. She has had enough with yesterday. "Why?" Mimi repeated herself. Sora looked down to her feet.

"I don't" she said miserably.

"You don't? You appeared at my home at 10 o'clock in the morning on Sunday yelling and asking me why did I sleep with your _friend_ and _I don't care_ is the best excuse you came up with?"

"I got it right? And what if I do? He is my friend and I care with whom is he sleeping around"

"Right and what did you do with Naoko? Did you went to her home too and told her to stay away from your man?"

"Maybe I did"

"Really? I though Matt was your man. And also I thought that the reason you are acting so damn weird and bitchy with me, was because you thought I was stealing Matt from you. I really thought you liked him. But now I realized that you just like to play around with him. I also think you are using Matt to get--" Mimi was being hard on Sora. She has had enough of her but maybe she had crossed the line. But who could blame her?

"Shut up!" She cried out loud slapping Mimi across her face. "Shut the fuck up!" Sora was at the edge of an emotional breakdown. Her eyes were watering and a single tear fall down her now pinky cheek. Her nose was red because of the sadness she felt inside. And Mimi couldn't actually believe this. She was standing in front of Sora, watching her cry. Her crying increased and it hurt to watch her like that. But Mimi could clearly see that the cause of her crying and the fact that she just slapped her, was not the fact that she has been playing around with Matt. No, it was the fact that she won't have any excuse for Tai. She would have to accept it. And she would have to live with it. And Sora knew that Mimi knew about the whole thing. With a bit of imagination it is not that hard to figure it out the whole hidden relation.

"You should talk to him" Sora looked up at Mimi. Mimi smiled at the sigh of the puffy eyes. "You really should end this game between you two, you know?"

"It's not a game" was the only thing Sora could say before turning around and start walking away.

"Just stop it. It's killing you both"

* * *

He was singing. For the first time in three weeks, he was singing _this_ song. The song he has been writting since _she_ left. His idea of this song was to sing it to her. So she wouldn't left him again. Now she was back. Now she was there. And now, she was with another guy in bed. How could he been so stupid? How could he let her go again like that? He was angry with her. No. Let me correct myself. Not with her but with himself. But could he really blame himself? She had left him five long years. They kept contact but it wasn't the same. Was it? He thought he had left their "thing" in the past just as she did. Did she, right? But he didn't. He couldn't. How the hell could he? She was the most wonderful girl in the freaking world! No one in the whole world would have done what he did. He let her go, and for that he was the big jackass ever. He did blame himself.

_Too long_

_Too late_

_Who was __I to make you wait?_

* * *

This was the stupidest thing she could ever imagine herself doing. Getting into Tai's room without someone knowing about it was damn hard. But it was the only way for her to find her watch before Tai and evaded the whole subject about what happened. Of course she wanted to know what the hell happened last night. But she also was so damn scared that actually something did happen. And if it did, how would she face him? She couldn't remember a thing after walking away from the bar. She just couldn't and also hoping she wouldn't has to. Sora said she heard them talking about it. Maybe they actually did it.

The balcony door was closed and there was no way she could open it without breaking the glass.

She went to the front door and broke into the house in silence. There was no one to see. She reminded herself quiet and went upstairs. She found Tai's room, right the way. As she opened the door entering the room she hit accidentally the foot of the bed which was on that corner. She shouted silently and started looking for her watch. She couldn't lose that watch. It was a present for her birthday and it meant a lot for her. She looked on the bed, under it, on the shelf, somewhere over the floor, on Tai's desk, also in Tai's closet. Nothing. She tried again under the bed and the moment she thought she had found something the door crack open.

Mimi's reaction was so instantaneously that she hit her head with the bed.

"Hey" he said calmly.

"Hi" she replied blushing.

"What's up? Found something interesting under my bed?" how embarrassing.

"A pair of dirty socks" she said making a disgusting smirk. She stood up and without looking at him she tried to figure how the hell she would get out of this one.

"Trying to get out?"

"What?"

"I though you were looking for this" He took Mimi's watch from his pocket. Then threw it to her and she caught it. Mimi smiled and Tai gave her a small smile too. He approached her and took her by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips while she was saying 'thank you'. She broke the kiss and starred at him. What the hell?

He tried again and Mimi tried to step backwards but fall on the bed with him on the top.

"Stop it! We- we can't! This is so wrong!" she said trying to stop Tai from keep kissing her. Tai stopped and looked at her with shame in his eyes.

"I know." He muttered "I'm Sorry, but I can't help it." He removed his body from Mimi's and sat on the bed. She did the same thing and waited for an explication. She knew the reason why he had pretend to have fallen for her since she got to Japan but why was he doing this now?

* * *

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause' you know_

_You know_

_You know_

He had his eyes closed and was singing with all of his heart. This song said so much about how he felt, about what happened, and about what his hopes were or should be say dream? it's called Far Away (by Nickelback). In some parts his voice has slightly broke a little. He was going to fall in depression soon and Shusuke and the rest of the band knew.

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

* * *

There was a moment in silence.

"So why did you kissed me at the performance?" She asked him again. He seemed as he was not going to answered her.

"I ehh… I-but you kissed me back!"

"Of course I did. We were performing a scene about two lovers. Did you want me to slp my lover?"

"Are you calling me your lover?"

"Are you serious?" Mimi couldn't help but giggled as Tai smiled."So again, why?"

"Hn?"

"The kissing part?"

"Oh right, yeah that"

"Was it because of Sora? Because she was watching and you wanted to make her feel jealous?" Tai froze. He starred at Mimi in horror. How could she know?

"What are you--?"

"She visited me this morning. She yelled at me, insulted me and slapped me. And everything because she heard you and Takuya talking about us sleeping together last night" she instantly shut up in embarrassment and blushed. What the hell was wrong with her¡? She was not supposed to talk about what happened. She couldn't remember anything about last night and suddenly she was affirming that she thought that they have actually done that. Tai noticed her uncomfortable about the subject.

"Oh, right. Mimi about last night… we-actually-I don't-you didn't-I mean we didn't—"

"Are you serious? I mean, we didn't sleep…"

"No" Mimi could feel how a wave of relief invaded her.

"But then what happened? I can't remember anything"

"We came back home but you forgot your keys. So we decided to go to my room so you could just cross the balcony and get into your bedroom. But once we got to my room you started murmuring things and suddenly we were kissing. Then you started crying and saying something about Matt. You were so damn drunk that I couldn't calm you down, so I hugged you and we lay a while on my bed. Once you calm down you were already asleep, and I was too drunk to got you to your bed. I fall asleep almost instantly after you did. The next thing I know was that you were looking for your jeans and left."

"How did I end up without my jeans?"

"You said something about comfort and took them off before falling asleep" Tai was trying his best not to forget details. They were important but he was drunk enough to forget about some of them. "So Sora visited you today?"

"Yes, claimed that you were her friend and I couldn't sleep with you. I think she was jealous. I started playing around with her confidence, then I realized she had a thing for you. So, tell me 'big bro', what I'm missing?"

"Big bro?"

"Doesn't Kari call you so?"

"Yeah, but she is my sister!"

"Whatever. So tell me."

"Ok, the short version is that it started all at school. We were best friends and everyone could say we were in love with the other but for us it was hard to accept. Once we did we started dating. And after a year she became my girlfriend" Mimi was listening. This was goingo to be interesting. "But then things went wrong. We were at a party on Takuya's house. We were drinking and I had a bit too much. I was looking for Sora so we could go home and when I cough sigh of her, a girl jumped on me and started kissing me. I tried to stop her but I lost my balance and ended on the couch with her on the top of me. Then Sora saw us. She yelled at me, threw me a lamp, broke up with me and also took my mom's car and crushed it against a tree."

"Oh my god. Didn't ypu talked to her? Explaining things?"

"Of course I did. The next day I went to her home talk to her and she said it was fine. We were together again. But the next day, she ended up kissing another guy in the hallway at school."

"And it started there, right?"

"Yes. Since that day we have been seeing other people but always making the other jealous. Matt was a good friend of mine. Then Sora met him. For four years she has been trying to get him like her just to make me jealous. And when I saw you, I knew that it was going to kill her. Even more after knowing that you were Matt's ex. You were the only one who could call Matt's attention. If you got back with him, I would have Sora for me. I'm sick of this. I like girls, but being a jackass… I have had enough."

"That's so sweet! I mean, really weird but kind of sweet I guess. You should really talk to her. End it now. Go and tell her how you feel."

"Same for you"

For the first time till she came back, could she really understand Tai. He was desperate to get Sora back. So was Mimi. She wanted so badly to be with Matt that she has unconsciously used Tai to get Matt's attention. But she wasn't sure if it has worked or no. She remembered the text message that he had sent it to her the day of their date. Her Silver knight has been so wonderful but after that, everything was so weird.

* * *

_I keep dreaming you'll stay with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Shusuke didn't know how long this torture would last till Matt realized that what he was doing was so damn ridiculous. He was doing nothing about Mimi and instead singing a sad song about how much he cares but it was useless because if he wouldn't sing it to her how would she found out? It was pointless.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold you hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you—_

"Stop it!" the music instantly was cut off and Matt was in silence. "I won't give up? I won't give up? Matt, damn it! You are giving the fuck up! Don't you fucking see?! I knew better than to ask you about you and Mimi but this? This is ridiculous pal, you really need to talk to her" Shusuke couldn't stand it anymore. He had to make his friend realized what was happening. Matt reminded in silence. He was still holding his guitar and starring at the floor.

"He is right dude. Besides you called us at 7:30 a.m. you wake up us so damn early in the morning for what? For wait for you three hours? What did you do in those three hours? Sleep or think about her dude?" Shajo made his point. For the first time ever, he wasn't pointless at all. That was surprising.

"They slept together. I saw them this morning lying on Tai's bed" said Matt sitting on the floor now. He covered his face with both hands and rested his elbows on his knees. They all looked to each other.

"What are you waiting then?" Matt threw them a puzzled look. What do they wanted him to do?

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I think I speak for all of us when I say, go and talk to her man. You can't torture yourself for ever, nor even us!" Shajo had made his point.

"We are sick of seeing you this way Matt. We want you to be happy and so damn cool like always. But not miserable, you should look at her and tell her how you feel." Shusuke said.

"Ok, man. You screwed things up with Mimi at first. You were in something with Sora and you were supposed to be over Mimi. But now, everyone could tell you are not. You have already broken up with Sora, who I personally think that she has a thing for Tai but that´s not the point. My point is? What if they might slept together, they were maybe just lying one next to the other" Kohuko added. "You need to find out. You need to talk to her. You need to be with her. Do you realized that? Sora is fine. She is beautiful and funny. But do you really love her? Of course not! Dude. You are stuck with Mimi. you can´t forget about her because she is your other half. I bet she feels the same way about you. And what if they slept together. You were with Sora. She had nothing to lose. She was trying to replace you. Maybe- like you replaced her. Now you need to go and get her back" finally Kohuko´s speechs ended. And he was so damn right. Matt had replace Mimi with Sora. But he couldn´t blame self for doing such a thing. 6 years has past since you two broke up. And Sora was pretty good for girlfriend material.

"So?"

"Hn?"

"Are you going to find her and ask her to be with you for the rest of your lifes?"

"He is not proposing, you know?"

"No but maybe someday. First he needs to keep her by his side, don´t you think?"

* * *

Mimi was standing in the middle of the airport. She was waiting with her three suitcases on the line to get inside the plane. She looked at her ticket and then at her mom. She couldn't leave her, not like this. She was so excited about this whole thing with his almost-ex-husband-but-seems-still-husband. Once they got to the US everything would be alright for her parents. And it would be wonderful. But what about her? Did she really wanted to leave? Of course not. The line started moving and all passengers got in the plane. She sat down and a single tear fall down her cheek. Her mom noticed and asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer. She couldn't, she was depressed. Her mom made her looked at her in the eyes and nodded while smiling sweetly and understandingly.

* * *

Matt was running. His friends were right, he had been really stupid by letting Mimi go once but he was not going to be an asshole and let her go again, not like that. He looked for her at the institute, at the park and some other places where she could be but nothing. Then he realized that there was one single place that she might be that he hadn't looked yet: her house. How couldn't he think of that place at first? She had to be there. There was nowhere else.

He hurried up and made it as fast as he could. He knocked the door three times. No answer. Then he called her but her cell phone was off. He knocked again but still no one answer. Then something funny happened. The door was open. Once he entered the house, he wished he didn't. The house was empty. It was like a nightmare. There was nothing left. He runs up the stairs hoping she was still there. He reached her room and it was empty. He couldn't believe it. She was gone.

Silently steps were heard on the hallway. His heart suddenly jumped. Maybe she was back. Maybe she just moved out to clean the house or move to another apartment. He got himself to the bedroom door and starred at the empty hallway.

"I'm so sorry" Matt turned around so fast that it was a miracle he hadn't break his neck in the process. His heart broke. Tai was standing right next to him. "She is gone" again.

**so? how was it? this was supposed to be the last chapter but as you realized. it's not. i said a happy ending and that's what you are going to get. if you like more sad endings, you don't have to read next chapter. or maybe you don't want to read a next chapter? then i ask you guys. do you want to read one last chapter? i just need someone to say yes. then i'll write the last chapter.**

**hope you do.**

**well, you are invite to review and critizise me. sorry for my gramar. it sucks.**

**love,**

**-M**

* * *


	16. There's only one you

**HI! FINALLY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THE VERY LAST ONE! i really hope you like it. If been very busy in school trying to figure how damn was going this story to end. and now it is here. **

**just for the record, i don't own anything but my fantasy, ok?**

**this chapter is dedicated for all the readers who are stuck with this story and are still reading it. **

**i really appreciated it. i never thought someone would actually read this but i was wrong. so enjoy...**

**ps: everything in _that is written like this _is a flashbak, ok?**

**Now, enjoy the very last chapter from could it be?... please don't cry.  
**

He stood there in shock. 'Gone'? What the hell should that possibly mean? Maybe she had just moved out to another place, maybe she just had to clean all her stuff because of a flood or maybe she was just playing around and was hiding somewhere in the house but she couldn't be gone. There was no way he was just going to accept that. Not again.

Matt could feel his body weakening in seconds. He looked at Tai. He was looking for comfort, for strength, maybe if he stared at him in the eyes, he would just find out that this was all just a bloody game. That Mimi could not possible be returning to the USA without letting him know and that he could be able to punch Tai right in the face because of making him believe something it wasn't true. But the truth is that in Tai's eyes he found nothing. Not a single clue. He could not tell that he was lying and he hoped so badly that he was.

He lay to the wall, resting his back against it, and started falling slowly till he reached the ground. She was actually gone. No more Mimi, no more. He closed his eyes; this could not be happening, not again. He just wished that all this was a sick nightmare.

_"What__ do you mean by that?" asked Matt confused. Mimi has never seen him like this. His face showed fear, sadness and hurt. _

"_I'm leaving Japan. My dad was hired to work in the USA. We are leaving in 3 days." Matt looked at her._

"_You kidding" Mimi starred at him with an expression that he couldn't figure out. "Please, say that you are kidding me" he was begging. She tried to avoid the tears of falling but she couldn't help it. She cried. Matt holds her tight wondering how did this happened._

"_I'm sorry" she whispered "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you" she cried harder. They stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say nether did her. They hugged each other as tight as they could hoping that moment would last for ever, hoping it would never end._

He opened his eyes slowly as he heard his name being called. He looked up. Tai was kneeling in front of him.

"We need to talk" the moment the words came out of his mouth, Matt fought the urge to punch him. He remembered. The fact that Mimi was gone didn't mean he had forgotten the fact that Tai screwed her. "About Mimi and I" Matt stood in that precisely moment up and started to walk away. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't need it right now.

"Nothing happened between us" Matt was now standing looking at the stairs ready to walk them down and just walk away ignoring Tai. Just as he had planned seconds ago but he didn't. "I know you guys think that we slept toegther that kind of stuff but we didn't" Matt couldn't believe this. He turned around angrily.

"Yeah right! You want me to believe you never touched her, right?" Matt's tone was harsh.

"The only thing we did was kissing. Three times; nothing else" Tai looked like he was saying the truth but Matt just couldn't believe it.

"Right. I saw you two waking up together in your bed this morning." Tai couldn't help but smile. He explained things to Matt. He assured him that nothing happened.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you needed to know that she is still yours. She didn't sleep with me because she was too drunk thinking about you to actually care about me. We never had something. She is wonderful but she is also in love with you and I can't change that. Not forgetting to mention that I'm in love with some else" Matt frowned. He was curios but he just couldn't ask him with whom.

Matt started walking again away. ´still his´ those two words were surprisingly encouragering "Thanks" he said while walking down the stairs.

Tai started walking behind him. "What are you doing?" Matt stopped at the front door. Tai was on the top of the stairs. Matt opened the front door "Where are you going?"

"To stop her" he looked back "by the way, I'll need to borrow your car for a while." Tai couldn't help it but smiled just as Matt did. He threw him his car keys and Matt disappeared behind the front door. Tai took a seat in one of the stairs, took his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Hi. It's me."

"Tai?"

"Yeah… listen, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me now?"

"Yeah… Where?"

"What about Kimiko's?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, Sor. See you in a while"

* * *

He hated traffic. He really did. He looked at his watch. 3:39 p.m. if Tai's information was right he still had 11 minutes to make it to the airport and stop Mimi from leaving him again. The red light turned green and the only thing he had in mind was to get there on time. He was not going to let her go. He couldn't stand to lose her again; not now that it took him so long to figured it out.

It was 3:48 p.m. and he was already there. He got out of Tai's truck and run into the building. He had 2 minutes to find her and beg her to stay with him. He didn't want to lose her again. And he wouldn't. The electric stairs where on so by running and crashing into strangers at any time he made it in less than a minute till the boarding gate. He had passed by many officers and obviously they were running after him. He reached the gate 4 and asked when the flight to the US was going to fly away. He had almost yelled to the poor lady who was standing behind the boarding line.

"The flight to the USA is in gate 10 and if you look through the window you can see the plane already moving" said the bitchy lady in her bitchy tone of voice. Matt got near to the window. It was true the plane was already moving and in there was Mimi.

"And now both of them where gone" muttered Matt trying not to break down at that very moment.

"_I guess this is the goodbye" she told him. Her eyes were tearing and her voice was trying not to __reveal the sadness she felt. She tried to smile, but it was almost impossible._

"_It's not. We might have break up for now. But I'm sure will have another chance for us to be together. So don't cry, baby" his words were sweet. He hugged her and she cried on his chest for a while. "Don't forget I love you more than anything."_

"_I don't know how you do it" she murmured into his chest. "You always make me feel like life is going to last for ever and this is just a vacation trip" _

"_You are the one who made me think like that and I have to thank you for that. You really help me out." _

"_This is the last call for all the passengers from flight p64 to Miami, US..."_

"_I think I have to go" Mimi looked at him and he kissed her. It was slow, caring, loving, sweet and heart full. They didn't want it to end but they did. She slowly took her baggage, kissed him one more time on the lips and walk away. He stood there watching how she crossed the automatically glass door and disappeared waving at him, before turning on that corner. She was gone. He stood there watching the empty space where she had been just seconds ago. Minutes later, he realized that she was really gone. Then for the first time since he was four years old, he cried._

"You!" Matt didn't turned around "Come with us" said one of the police officers once they reached him. They took him out of the airport in the most polite way they could. They threw him away through the automatically doors. He was lying on the ground. Did this really happen? Was she really gone? Fuck! Why didn't he realize before that Sora was still in love with Tai and that she was only using him? Why couldn't he realize that beside the fact that it had been already 6 years he had not stop loving her? Why the hell must life hate him so much?! Why could life not understand that Mimi was the only thing he really cared for? Why did he just realize that now? He was the worst person in the whole world. Or at least that's how he felt.

* * *

"Hey" said sitting down at the table he had been waiting.

"Sora" he had a serious expression on his face which suddenly softened.

"So? Why did you want me to see you here?"

"The place didn't actually matter but anyway… the thing is" he paused. How should he say this? They have been 5 years since this whole bloody game started and he was not sure if Sora was aware of it. But he needed at least to try. "We need to stop this" Sora looked at him speechless. The waitress came by and asked them for the order. Tai told her to come back later that they hadn't decided yet what they were going to have, if they were going to have something at all.

"I…" Sora wasn't sure about what to say. She did know what Tai's words meant. Mimi had told her the same thing. "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Bullshit"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't even try to deny it."

"Ok… I won't"

"I think we went too far"

"We went too far?"

"I don't want to do this anymore Sora. I'm tired of being with you without you" Sora was starring into Tai's eyes. Did he mean it? "I want you to be with me; and just me. No one else" she said nothing. "I'm sick of having sex with you and say it was just sex when you know exactly it was not ´just sex'. I can't stand the fact of you dating someone else. I'm tired of dating stupid girls and sleeping with them just to make you jealous"

"Then don't"

"If I didn't, you would still be dating someone else"

"I do it because you do it" she fought back.

"I did it because you couldn't forgive me for something I didn't do!" the lovely conversation was turning to be something more like a fight.

"You did kiss that bitch!"

"She kissed me! For god sake! It has been already 5 years. You have been with some guys; I've been with some girls; why can't we just start all over again, forgetting it all?"

"Because while I was with just one guy and I mean Matt, you were with the whole institute."

"Don't say you only dated Matt because that's not true, miss cat-tong" Sora suddenly shut up. How did he know about it? Cat-tong is how some boys in the institute call her and some 'friends' of her. It was a nick name they had gave her because she was a cat in bed and never got out of her room without her lovely tong but sometimes came back without it.

"And you have the guts to blame me for everything" Tai's eyes softened and while she was looking at the table, he grabbed her right hand. "We both are fools. We both made lots of mistakes. But we also are still stuck into each other" She looked at her hand in his. Then they locked eyes. "Wanna try to do it right this time?"

"I…"

"I don't mean to be boy-friend-girl-friend right the way. I mean to date and so. To take it slow and make it for real" Sora silently nodded. She was surprised by his suggestion and the fact that he had forgiven her for lying. It was nice. Maybe this was what she needed take it slow and no more revenge. Bye-bye game.

* * *

Matt was sitting on a bench on the park. He could not believe he got there late. He probably would never see her again. At least not how things had ended. She didn't tell him that she was going back to the US. She must really hate him.

"Maybe she was sick of me playing around with her feelings. But I do care for her feelings but Sora was there and Mimi too, and I made the wrong choice and now I screwed up" The words made sense in his head more than been use in an actual sentence.

The sun was still up boarding the horizon. He thought about Mimi, about the date they had. They were sitting on the bench, on the same bench he has been sitting for the last ten minutes. From that park he could see the sea and the mountains. It was perfect. From that bench the view was perfect.

A breeze came by his face and he closed his eyes slowly.

"_Where are you taking me?"__ They got out of the truck. She was still wearing the sweatshirt she was supposed to wear over the eyes so she couldn't see where the hell he was taking her. "Matt I'm serious. If this is some kind of joke and you are just—"_

"_Sit down" Matt commanded to his now blind girlfriend._

"_What? Where?" asked confused. She wasn't able to see so she didn't actually know where to._

"_Right there where you are, Mimi. Sit down." She obeyed and found an old bench under her._

"_Matt, it's almost midnight. Can I see now? If I don't I swear to god that I'll fall asleep" she said sleepily._

"_So? What do you think? This is going to be our secret place" asked Matt after taking her the sweatshirt off of her beautiful eyes. She wide-opened them; it was awesome. The moon was up illuminating everything. The mountains could be seen at the right and the sea was by the left. The stars were shinning brightly up next to the moon. And all trees were glowing with live. Everything felt so alive and so beautiful. Not many people walked nearby just a few. And behind the bench a few meters away behind some trees, was a lake. This place was not that far away from the parking lot but pretty hide in the park._

"_It's amazing" _

"_Not as amazing as you" he said staring at her. She looked away from the gorgeous view and gazed at Matt._

"_Thank you. For this I mean. This moment, this view, you… everything is perfect!" she smiled at him. He approached her, took one hand of hers in his and with his free hand took her by her waist. He eliminated the space between their bodies and threw her hand over his shoulder. She automatically did the same with her other hand and hugged him by the neck. Their noses touched and they were breathing slowly with the eyes closed. Everything was in silence, not even the lullabies were heard but the stars singing them a love song. His lips touched lightly hers and before she was able to kiss him, his voice broke the silent._

"_May I… kiss you?" he asked in his husky voice and she giggled. _

"_Don't you think you are big enough to start doing and stop asking that much?"_

"_It reminds me the first time besides I love to hear you giggling."_

"_Me too"_

"_And I love you" _

He opened his eyes suddenly, his cell phone was ringing. He just looked for the person who was calling. It was Tai. He had hope for Mimi but no luck. He shut it down and put it back into his pocket. He was not in the mood for some talking. He closed his eyes again and drowns his self back to happy memories. He remembered many other occasions where the both of them where extremely happy but then…

"_Is this really happening?"_

"_Yes" she answered still in his arms. They were lying on the grass on their secret place. _

"_Don't bring any other girl here" she said hugging him harder. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize how her body felt against his._

"_I won't"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course" he sat up breaking their hug and looked at her. "This is no the end of us. This is just a great experience for us. This is going to prove that no matter how big are the distances between us, our love is bigger. Anyway, the next time I'll come back here, is going to be with you; no one else."_

"_I'll miss you" _

"_Me too" _

At that precisely moment he knew he had really fucked everything up. Did she remember that conversation? Did she remember it before the date? He couldn't tell.

The only thing that he could be sure was that the words that he told Mimi the day she was going to leave Japan, were true; well half of it. He still loved her and it seemed she did too. But he was sitting there on a bench on their secret place all alone. Why couldn't stop being so stupid and start realizing things before the got wrong?

He stood up and started waking back to Tai's truck. He walked down the path. The wind was blowing nicely against his face and hundreds of sakuras (N/A: I mean the flowers) were dancing around him. The sun was drowning into the sea and he could still see the sunset from were he was standing. So he stopped and turned around just to take one more look at their secret place. He had no intentions of coming back, at least not without her again.

He stared at the scene and he felt empty and heartbroken.

"Matt?" such luck. He was now delusional and hearing things. "Matt?" Wait a minute. Maybe he wasn't crazy at all. He was really hearing Mimi's voice. He didn't think it twice and turned around.

She was there. Mimi was there. She was standing two meters away from him, sakuras were dancing around with her hair; she was holding a small bag on her left hand and she was breathing hard trying to catch her breath again. She must have been running.

"Are you real?" they eyes were locked "Or do I miss you already so much that I'm imagining things?"

"I'm real" she was still trying to catch her breath but figured how to answer him.

"What are you doing here?" he couldn't find another way to figure what the hell do. Most of his body was paralyzed and instead of running to her and kiss her, he was standing there in front of her. "But you were on the plane"

"I got out off the plane. I couldn't just go… and leave you again." She stepped closer.

"... And what about your mom?"

"She said that I can stay with the Yagami's until I found somewhere to stay" closer. Matt not thinking about his moves did the same "or with you". That's why Tai had called him, to say Mimi was still here. "Anyway I think that my parents will get together this time"

"How did you find me?" he changed suddenly the subject. She smiled.

"Easy. I looked for you in your apartment and at the basketball court in the institute. Then I remember this place. Our place" she pause before adding the last part. Then, just then Matt realized how close they were standing now. They weren't touching but he could feel her warm skin against his.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Sora" she asked back.

"I was afraid, I guess. I didn't want to make the wrong decision "

"Same here"

"But anyway I made the wrong one. You were the only and now I realized that you'll ever be. And my mistakes almost costs me losing you" he whispered taking both of her shoulders and pulling her softy a bit closer.

"I should have told you that I was leaving again" she whispered trying not to focus so much on his lips. They were so close.

"It doesn't matter anymore" she stared at him. "You are here right?"

"I'm not going anywhere" both of them smiled. The sun kept its way down and some lights along the path were already on. He couldn't help it but stroke her cheek with one hand. She was so beautiful at that very moment. Everything was so perfect, like if it was meant to be. He rested his forehead on hers. They eyes were closed enjoying the moment.

"Tai told me"

"Hn?"

"Why did nothing happen between you two?" they were still in the same position.

"Because he was a friend and the things I did with you, I couldn't do them with someone else"

"_Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Matt asked her for the fourth time. Mimi stopped kissing him and looked at him. _

"_Yes Matt, I'm" she simple replied._

"_Are you hundred percent sure?" they were lying on his bed, both were half naked and she was on the top of him._

"_Matt, I love you. We have been together for five years without touching each other. If I wasn't' ready for this, I would tell you. You are the one, I know it" He smiled at her answer._

"Why?"

"Because…" she looked up at him with those wonderful eyes he loved so much "There's only one you" he really couldn't believe her words.

"I'm sorry about everything"

"It's ok" he leant in and their noses touched. She could feel how butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She felt like a little girl, so sweet and so nervous. Several seconds passed by.

"I need you to stay here" he said and she smiled.

"I'll be here"

"I want you to stay with me" he whispered almost against her lips. His lips were so closed to hers that she could almost tasted them. She remembered how was to kiss Matt; incredible. But that didn't mean that a memory was going to be better than the single present. Six years has already passed since their last kiss.

"I want that too" she replied always getting millimeters closer and closer.

"_May I…" once the words came slowly out of his lips he moved a bit closer "May I kiss you?"_She couldn't help but giggled right against his lips. (N/A: they are not kissing yet; their lips are just touching a bit! LOL)

"You'll never change" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm not planning on doing so" and he kissed her hard. He was not planning on letting her go or even breath. They have been so long apart from each other that he was really thinking about _catching up_.

**THE END**

**i'll cry. i can't believe this is over. **

**OMG! i did it! i finished my first fanfic! i'm so exited! so? did you like it?**

**well, M M forever the last part is dedicated for you. hope you have like the story. **

**I also want to thank my best friend anne, my firends eduardo and michel, for telling me how great this story is. :) i'm so damn happy!**

**thanks for reading!**

**with love,**

**-M**

**ps: you already know how it works. R&R (please review) it's your last chance  
**


End file.
